New Bella, New Life
by BrookePattinson
Summary: Bella makes the move to live with her dad in Forks for her last years of school, but she also made a big improvment on herself before her big move. She meets the gang and fits right in but will she tell them about the old Bella or will she keep being the new Bella and hiding it?
1. The New Bella

**Hey guys!  
>So, this is my new story! I hope you like it. Before you ask, Edward is going to make an appearance. But for now, this is how Bella has gotten to where she is. Please read and review. Xx<strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I DO ****NOT **** OWN TWILIGHT!**

Bella POV

I looked at myself in the mirror and then looked at the photo of myself I had stuck to it. I had come so far since deciding to move from Phoenix, Arizona with my mom to Forks, Washington with my dad.

It was just before my last birthday, my seventeenth, when I had realised that the teasing I had endured in Arizona was taking its toll on me. The bullies at school were calling me "Frizzy Izzy". I had braces; I was overweight for my age and to top it all off, my hair hated the humidity in Arizona so it went frizzy- _all the time!_ Hence the nickname.

I remember telling my mother that I wanted to leave Arizona to go live with my father. She was absolutely heartbroken. Renee was not only my mother but my best friend. She begged me to stay for another three months in Phoenix, just till Phil was out of his off season; I just think she wanted to buy more time. I agreed to finish the last three months I had left in this town.

"I'll have to discuss this with Charlie, dear." Renee said when she calmed down a bit.

"I have already called him, Mom." I said, knowing she didn't want to speak to Charlie at all. "He said he'd love to have me live with him."

Renee's face fell and I felt horrible for abandoning her but I needed a new start, not only for me but I felt like I was holding my mom back from doing what she really wanted to do. She had Phil, a base baller. He was nice enough, if he made my mom happy, he made me happy. But I knew I was getting in the way so that's when I decided to move.

I had three months to get to the gym and fix this weight issue, to get to the orthodontist to get my braces off and to get my hair sorted out. So that's what I did. I lost close to fifty pounds, my hair chemically straightened and a few weeks before I left for the little town of Forks, I had my braces removed. I looked like someone people would like now, even I liked me now. I looked like someone a mother and father could be proud of now.

I was waiting at the airport to board my flight to my new home town with Renee and Phil. Renee was pretending to understand all the baseball talk Phil was saying to her. I was reading my favourite book, _Wuthering Heights _for umpteenth time, trying to pass the time. I was excited to finally have a clean slate, a new start and moving to a town where no one knew me… Except for the Black family.

Jacob and Billy Black were our oldest family friends since like, forever. Jacob was tanned and a lot taller than what I am. He was only a year or so younger than me and went to school on the Quileute Reservation. Billy had an unfortunate accident that left him confined to a wheelchair a few years back. But did it kill his spirit and personality? No siree, Bob. It made him stronger and more appreciative of what he has.

I was pulled from my thoughts by Phil tapping me on the shoulder.

"Bells, they called your flight number." He said softly.

"Oh, thanks Phil." I said blushing, embarrassed that I had to be told.

"No problems, kiddo." He took my carry-on baggage for me and walked me over to the terminal. My mother was crying by the time we got there and hugged me so tight, I could hardly breathe.

"Ma, calm down." I laughed as she calmed down. "I'll call as soon as I get there."

Phil hugged me awkwardly as well and smiled.

"Good luck, Isabella." He out his hand on my shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"See ya, Phil." I smiled back.

I picked up my bag and showed the lady my ticket. I could hear my mother sobbing and weeping as I was walking down the terminal tunnel. I admit, I couldn't hold back my tears either as I thought about leaving my mother. It was the first time in four years I had left her to go to Forks. I used to go for holidays but I stopped when I was thirteen and was going through that 'awkward teenage girl' phase.

I got off the plane and looked around for Charlie, when I couldn't find him I started to panic a little inside. And then I heard a familiar voice.

"Bella!" I heard from across the airport.

I turned around and saw Jacob Black with his father standing there. I must have had a confused look on my face when I reached them because Billy piped up.

"Hey Bella." He said taking my hand. "You look fantastic. Your father was called on an emergency today so Jake and I offered to come and get you."

Jacob beamed from ear to ear and hugged me.

"You really do look good, Bells." He whispered.

I hugged him back and smiled, not only at being recognised as 'fantastic' looking but it was good to see some family. We walked over to the luggage area and waited for my bags to roll around. It took about twenty minutes for them to show up.

"You only have three bags?" Jacob asked with an eyebrow cocked.

"Yeah, I need to go shopping for new clothes." I sighed.

"Ha, okay." Jacob laughed.

The car ride was filled with stories- mainly from Jacob. I forgot how much he made me laugh and smile. Unfortunately, when I stopped visiting Charlie Jake and I lost contact. It was nice to hear his voice again and laugh at his ridiculous stories.

"And then Embry accidentally ended up running over Quil's leg with the bike!" Jake finished and then roared with laughter.

I chuckled at his story and could picture the two kids he was talking about. They were not as tall as Jake but were just as stocky. I was kind of exited to see them.

"Do you visit my dad much?" I asked Billy.

"Bella, c'mon." Jake said laughing. "They might as well be married!"

I laughed at Jacob and then when Billy turned to look at me I sealed my lips tightly and smirked.

"Hey now, Jacob." Billy said, trying to be stern. "Charlie is my oldest friend, and my closest. No need to joke about that. In answer to your question, Bella. I do visit your father often."

"That's good." I said smiling. Charlie needs the companionship. "Is he okay? How's he doing?"

"Bella, he's fine." Billy chuckled. "Stop worrying. The only thing you _really_ need to worry about is his cooking." I saw Billy's shoulders shudder jokingly.

I was the one who roared with laughter this time. I knew that my father could not cook to save his life. It's lucky that I can cook then. I hadn't realised that we were turning into Charlie's street until we were practically parked outside the house.

Jacob got out and helped Billy out and then helped me out. He took all my bags for me and then unlocked the door to Charlie's house. I walked into the foyer. Nothing had changed. He still had the same old couches, the same breakfast stools. The only thing I had noticed was different was there was a Plasma TV in the lounge room rather than the dinky little TV he used to have.

"Same room, I guess Jake." I said as I instructed him where to take my bags.

I watched Jacob carry all of my bags up the stairs effortlessly. My mind went insane.  
><em>Mmm, damn. The things I would do to him.<em> I had to literally slap myself to stop thinking such things.

I walked outside for some fresh air and I saw a great big orange truck in my driveway.

"Hey, Billy!" I called out to him.

Billy rolled himself out to me and stopped next to me on the porch.

"Yes?" He asked worried.

"Who's truck?" I said pointing at the monster in the driveway.

Billy chuckled slowly and seemed amused by this; I looked at him waiting for an answer.

"Bella, it's yours." He finished laughing at me enough to reply.

"Mine?" I asked, puzzled. "Where did it come from?"

"It was mine before the accident and then when Charlie said you were coming home, I decided to get the boys to fix it up for you." He took my hand. "Welcome home Bells."

I leant down and hugged Billy tight and tried to keep my tears concealed.

"Thank you so much, Billy." I said as squeezed him harder. "I appreciate it a lot."

At that moment, my dad pulled up behind the truck in the driveway and smiled at him. When he got out of the car, I ran up to him and gave him a huge hug.

"Hey there, Bells." Dad chuckled as he hugged me back.

"Hey dad." I said as I pulled away. I smiled so big, my cheeks hurt.

"I assume you have found out about the old truck?" He said walking over to it and outing his hand on it.

"I did, dad." I said as I walked over to him. "Thank you so much."

I hugged my father long and hard and just relished in the moment. When I pulled apart from him, I noticed he had watery eyes. I looked at him with a cocked eyebrow.

"Darn allergies." He mumbled. I giggled at him and linked my arm through his and followed Billy into the house.

Jacob and Billy stayed for dinner and it felt like I never left. Jake kept a smile on my face the whole night.

"Wanna watch the game, Charlie?" Billy asked as he rolled himself over to the couch.

"Is that all you use me for, Billy?" Charlie feigned being hurt by this.

"You caught me, Charlie." Billy put his hands up in mock confession. "I'm sorry."

"Well…" Charlie sighed. "I'm glad you admitted it."

They both laughed at each other and settled in to watch the game. They seemed like they weren't moving to do anything any time soon.

"Want to help me unpack, buddy?" I asked Jacob as I nudged his shoulder toward the stairs.

"Fine." Jake sighed and dragged the word out in pretend boredom.

Wow, Charlie, Billy and Jake are all the same in the comedy department. Jacob and I ventured up to my room. My room looked exactly the same, except without the little king single bed. Charlie went out of his way and bought me a brand new king size bed. How thoughtful.

Jake put my first suitcase on the bed and opened it.

"Bella, you might want to unpack this one." Jacob said as he turned around to pick up the second suitcase.

I looked into the one that he put on the bed. Right there on top of all the innocent items of clothing was one of my more… uh… sexier bras.

"Oh." I said my face turning crimson. "Sure. Sorry"

I heard Jacob laugh as he zipped open the second bag. I turned around to watch him. He was very good looking, with his long dark hair and his very obvious biceps. I can't even believe this kid is a year younger than me. He picked up a photo frame; in it was a picture of my mom, Phil and me.

"This is nice." Jacob said as he stared at it. "How old were you here?"

I walked over to look at the picture frame. In the photo I still had my braces, but at least my hair was straight.

"Hmm, back in my fatty days." I sighed. "That was before my gym workouts and before I got my braces of… This is earlier on this year. About three months ago."

Jacob looked at the picture and then pushed me a little so I could step back.

"How much have you lost all together?" He asked with an eyebrow cocked and a look of astonishment on his gorgeous face.

"Almost fifty pounds." I smiled proudly.

"Oh, wow." Jake said. "Congrats, Bells."

I smiled and nodded at him. The rest of the night was spent laughing and dancing around to the stupid pop songs that we used to listen to together when I used to visit. After an hour or so, we slumped onto the bed side by side and just laid there in silence.

"Bells." Jacob said his voice soft.

"Mmm?" I replied with my eyes closed.

"I had fun with you this afternoon." He whispered.

I turned my head to face him to find he was looking at me already. I smiled at him.

"Me too." I said as I looked at his face which was close to mine. I kissed his forehead and I knew in that moment I had found my best friend.

"I wish you were coming to my school on The Rez." He sighed as he sat up on the end of the bed.

I sat up next to him and out my hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Jake." I said lightly. "We always have weekends?"

"This is true." Jake replied smiling and then his voice took on the form of a bimbo girl. "Oh my god, BFFS!"

He put his pinky toward me.

"Totally BFFS!" I said in the same mock tone and linked my pinky with his.

He smiled at me and looked at the time.

"Well, the game has about five minutes left, lets head down to the oldies?" He said with a gentle smile.

I nodded and got up and followed him downstairs. Charlie and Billy were intently watching the game and probably didn't even notice we were gone. When the game ended Billy rolled his way toward the front door.

"Thanks for dinner, Bella." He said as he took my hand. "It's good to have you home."

I smiled at him and then turned to Jacob. I gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"Laters, bestie!" Jake said as ruffled my hair.

I glared at him for wrecking my hair. He just laughed and shook my dad's hand.

"Thanks for having us, Charlie."

"No problems at all." Charlie smiled. "Any time."

When the Blacks left, I told my dad I was heading to bed. I laid in my bed thinking about school and how I won't even know anyone. I wished I was going to school on The Rez too. Then sleep engulfed me.

**Okay, well. There's chapter one. I hope you guys like it! Please review and I'll definitely update by the end of next week.**

**Love BrookePattinson. xo **


	2. Meeting the Locals

**Hey guys,  
>It's 4:55am in the morning here in Australia and I cannot sleep. So, what better way to keep me entertained than to give you guys a chapter? Let's see if I can pump one out before my boyfriend wakes up!<strong>

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do ****not** **own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. (:**

_Previously on New Bella, New Life:_

_I nodded and got up and followed him downstairs. Charlie and Billy were intently watching the game and probably didn't even notice we were gone. When the game ended Billy rolled his way toward the front door._

"_Thanks for dinner, Bella." He said as he took my hand. "It's good to have you home."_

_I smiled at him and then turned to Jacob. I gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek._

"_Laters, bestie!" Jake said as ruffled my hair. _

_I glared at him for wrecking my hair. He just laughed and shook my dad's hand._

"_Thanks for having us, Charlie." _

"_No problems at all." Charlie smiled. "Any time."_

_When the Blacks left, I told my dad I was heading to bed. I laid in my bed thinking about school and how I won't even know anyone. I wished I was going to school on The Rez too. Then sleep engulfed me._

Bella POV:

As I woke in the morning I remembered where I was. I had just spent my first night living at my Dad's house in Forks. I could tell I wasn't in Phoenix because I was wrapped up in my blanket and not half naked under a sheet and sweating. Did I mention that Forks, Washington was lucky to only experience a heat wave on a two or three times a year, average?

I got up and put on a sweater and headed downstairs. I looked at the clock in the kitchen and saw that it was almost seven in the morning. What was I doing up before seven in the morning on a Sunday? I'm not even sure myself. I knew Charlie would have been at work already so I made myself breakfast and then made shopping list. After a quick shower, I got dressed and then headed out to my beast of a truck.

Turning the key in the ignition, it roared to life. And I'm not even exaggerating when I say it _roared_. By now it was bit before nine, so I decided to drive to the store now rather than waiting in the car for the time to tick over. The truck ran great but I did not appreciate the stares from all the locals as I drove down the main drag of town. I mean, I would look too because the noise would have scared the absolute shit out of me.

I pulled up into the parking lot and ventured my way into the supermarket. I looked at my list and then at the aisle numbers. Okay, this is so much easier than in Phoenix. This supermarket had a total of fifteen aisles whereas in Phoenix, the local supermarket had at least double the aisles. I walked over to the cereal aisle first and almost ran into a big, tall teenage boy.

"Oh, gosh." I said as I dodged his bulky shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

The boy turned around and smiled and looked me up and down. He had gorgeous blue eyes, short curly brown hair and was very muscly.

"No probs at all." He smiled. "You're new here."

"Uh, yes." I smiled. Was this how he picked up girls? "I just moved here yesterday."

"I knew you were new." The boy said, pointing to his head. "The name's Emmett."

Emmett put his hand out and offered it to me. I took it and shook it. I watched my small hand become engulfed in his huge one.

"My name is Bella." I smiled at him. "Do you go to the local school?"

He looked like he was either a senior or in college. But I suppose he wouldn't be in Forks if he was in college.

"I do, I'm the star quarterback." Emmett smiled proudly. "Are you starting at Forks High?"

"Uh, yeah." I smiled. "I'm enrolling tomorrow."

"Well then, Bella." Emmett smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow. Meet me at the office and I'll give you the grand tour of the facility that is Forks High!"

"Okay, I'll see you there at eight thirty sharp!" I said to Emmett.

"Ha, okay Bella. See you then." Emmett waved goodbye and I did the same.

Who knew making friends was so easy? I did the rest of the groceries in record time and loaded into the back of the truck. It wasn't raining… Yet. I walked around to the driver's side door and heard my name being called. I looked in the direction of which it was called and saw Emmett waving at me like a mad man. I waved back, laughing at his child-like characteristics. I looked at the boy behind him, he was tall and from what I could see, very slim. He had blonde hair and what seemed like a permanent smirk on his face. He looked between Emmett and I and then nodded his head at me. I smiled a small smile and hopped into the cab of the truck.

I tried to think what the boy reminded me of. It was racking my brain until I saw a statue in the main street that happened to be an old army general, with the sword holder that slouched across body and an old fashioned hat on his head. This reminded me of the boy with Emmett. No wonder I found him attractive, I always liked a man in uniform.

I got home and brought the shopping in, just as it started to pour down with rain. I looked outside and realised I had dropped the butter. Charlie was pulling into the driveway as I ran out to retrieve it. I should have only been focusing on one thing at once, seeing as I'm so accident prone and all. But I waved at Charlie as I ran out to get the butter, that's when I slipped and hit my head on the bottom stair. I could hear the thud and an overbearing pain engulfed my whole head. I went to get up and shake it off but this wasn't something I could just shake off. I couldn't see properly and that's when I knew I was concussed. I had been diagnosed with concussion enough to know how to recognise the signs.

Charlie ran over to me and out his finger in front of my eyes, making me follow it. I knew I was failing when I saw his brow furrow.

"C'mon Bells." He said as he picked me up. '"We're off to the hospital."

I was about to argue his decision but he just put his finger up to make me be quiet and put me in the front seat of the police cruiser. Ahh, the perks when your father is Chief of Police.

"Don't forget the butter, dad." I mumbled as he closed the door.

I watched as he rolled his eyes and went to pick up the butter. He went to put it in the house and closed the door gently behind him. He got in the cruiser and we drove to the local hospital in silence. He kept looking at me to check if I was okay. I just smiled at him and nodded my head. We arrived at the hospital in a matter of five minutes; I suppose it's good to have the hospital so close to home. Especially because I'm so God damned clumsy.

We walked into the emergency room when a blonde doctor met us. He greeted Charlie with a handshake and a few pleasantries. The doctor was very good looking for his age. I read his nametag _Dr. Cullen._ It read. I was staring at him when he looked at me and smiled.

"You must be Isabella." He smiled. "I didn't think I would see you so soon."

Charlie chuckled. He had obviously let Dr. Cullen know that I was coming to live with him and that he would be seeing a lot of me, due to my incoordination. I smiled at him and followed him as he led me over to a free bed.

"I'm Dr. Cullen." He introduced himself as he was looking in my ears. "But call me Carlisle."

I nodded as he pulled away from me and watched as he told Charlie he was just going to write up a few things for my record and he'll be back in a tick.

"So, what did you do today, Bells?" My dad asked as he took a seat next to the bed.

"Nothing really." I replied looking at the white room. "Just went to the supermarket to do some shopping. I met a boy who goes to the school around here though."

"Oh, yeah?" Charlie said as he cocked his eyebrow. "What was his name?"

"Emmett." I replied. "And he had another boy with him, a blonde boy."

Carlisle returned as I said that and smiled at me.

"You're talking about my two boys." He said proudly. "Emmett and Jasper."

"Oh, well." I stammered. "Emmett is very lovely."

"Wow," Dr. Cullen smirked. "You _must_ be concussed to think my Emmett is _lovely_."

"Oh." I said, not knowing what to say.

"I'm joking, Bella." Carlisle chuckled.

"Do you have any other kids?" I asked. I could see Emmett in him but not this Jasper boy.

"I do." Carlisle nodded. "I have Edward and Alice, who are twins and we adopted Rosalie and Jasper shortly after having Emmett."

"So, that explains why I can't see the resemblance between you and Jasper." I nodded.

"Yes," Carlisle pondered this thought for a moment. "Jasper and Rosalie are twins as well; they came from a broken home. My wife, Esme decided to adopt them after being told there was a slim chance we could conceive again. But then we had twins of our own, Edward and Alice."

I nodded and was amazed by his story. He did a few more tests and then he told me I was free to go home.

"Make sure you fight the urge to sleep for the next four hours or so." He smiled.

"I will." I said as Charlie led me outside. "Tell Emmett I'll see him tomorrow and that I said 'eight thirty, sharp!'"

Carlisle smiled and nodded as he waved goodbye. The next four hours were so hard to keep from sleeping until I couldn't fight it much more and fell asleep.

**So there is chapter 2. I hope you like the story so far, I won't know unless you review. And I think you should recommend my stories because I'm such an awesome author. (;  
>Well, it's now 6am and it's time for me to wake up my boyfriend.<strong>

**Please read and review, you guys will make my day that whole lot better.**

**Love BrookePattinson. xo **


	3. Laughter, Lunch and Edward's Invitation

**Woohoo! I'm a top author because I'm updating more regularly now. But I need more reviews to get me going. So you guys know what to do… recommend this story to your friends and bombard me with reviews! I think you should. (: So without further ado, this is chapter three!**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do NOT own Twilight or any of the characters.**

_Previously on New Bella, New Life:_

_Carlisle returned as I said that and smiled at me._

"_You're talking about my two boys." He said proudly. "Emmett and Jasper."_

"_Oh, well." I stammered. "Emmett is very lovely."_

"_Wow," Dr. Cullen smirked. "You must be concussed to think my Emmett is lovely." _

"_Oh." I said, not knowing what to say._

"_I'm joking, Bella." Carlisle chuckled._

"_Do you have any other kids?" I asked. I could see Emmett in him but not this Jasper boy._

"_I do." Carlisle nodded. "I have Edward and Alice, who are twins and we adopted Rosalie and Jasper shortly after having Emmett."_

"_So, that explains why I can't see the resemblance between you and Jasper." I nodded._

"_Yes," Carlisle pondered this thought for a moment. "Jasper and Rosalie are twins as well; they came from a broken home. My wife, Esme decided to adopt them after being told there was a slim chance we could conceive again. But then we had twins of our own, Edward and Alice."_

_I nodded and was amazed by his story. He did a few more tests and then he told me I was free to go home._

"_Make sure you fight the urge to sleep for the next four hours or so." He smiled._

"_I will." I said as Charlie led me outside. "Tell Emmett I'll see him tomorrow and that I said 'eight thirty, sharp!'"_

_Carlisle smiled and nodded as he waved goodbye. The next four hours were so hard to keep from sleeping until I couldn't fight it much more and fell asleep._

Bella POV:

I awoke to my alarm clock buzzing and buzzing at me, I slowly propped myself up on my elbows and stared at the ceiling. The first day of school, the day I have dreaded but am somewhat excited about. Excited because I wouldn't be the loner and the weird kid with a weight problem, braces and frizzy hair. I would be the new and improved Bella, the slim and healthy Bella. And at least I'll have _one_ friend when I start.

I got up and started to get ready, I put on a pair of black skinny jeans, a white puffy sleeved top with lace on the shoulders and a navy blue half sleeved jacket with gold buttons on the shoulders and chains criss-crossing the chains. I looked at my shoes and picked a pair of navy blue ballet flats and a matching bag. I had never been into fashion but as soon as I reached my goal weight, my mom took it upon herself to make me over into the daughter she always wished she had.

I went downstairs and made myself some yoghurt and muesli for breakfast. I liked being healthy but I hated I had to travel over an hour to go to a decent gym, it was frustrating. When I had finished my breakfast, I washed up my bowl, brushed my teeth and ran a comb through my hair and ran out to my truck. Of course, it was pouring down rain. Lucky I bought an umbrella at the airport before I left or I would have been screwed.

I drove to the school in silence; I liked being my own company sometimes. I had been so wrapped up in excitement and nervousness I hadn't realised that the school parking lot had come up and I almost missed the turn. Thank God that there was hardly anyone there. But the ones that were obviously noticed they had a new student because who else in this town would ever drive a beast like this?

I parked in a free spot next to a big silver Jeep which I recognised. It was Emmett's truck, of course. I remember it from yesterday at the supermarket. I hopped out and headed to the main office where I could see his big figure leaning against the building. He was playing on his iPhone and hadn't realised I had walked up to him.

"Damn," I sighed melodramatically. "I wish I had a tour guide to show me around this place."

Emmett's head snapped up as I said this. He straightened up and smiled widely.

"Well, ma'am." He said in a joking Western accent. "I happen to know a tour guide; I mean that's if you still want one."

"Why, thank you kind sir." I said as I curtsied to him.

Emmett laughed loudly and pulled me in for a hug.

"How ya going, Bells?" He asked using my nickname.

"Yeah, pretty well." I shrugged. "How 'bout you, Em?"

"Eh," He shrugged. "It's Monday morning, it's raining and I'm at school."

I nodded. "True." Was all I could manage.

We walked into the office and got all my enrollment forms filled out. Mrs. Cope, the lady behind the desk filled everything out and put me in all of Emmett's classes. As we walked out, Emmett high-fived me for being in all of his classes, he took my schedule to double check it over. His face fell after a moment.

"What's up?" I asked, being sad didn't suit him.

"They put you in biology, I don't do biology." He said.

"Hmm, I picked biology though." I said. "It's okay, it's only an hour class."

"Very true," He said. "And it's when I have practice anyways, so it works out I guess."

"Most excellent." I said as we walked into our first class together, English.

Emmett led me to a seat right up the back and then put my form on the teacher's desk for him when he came in. He turned around and smiled at me but then walked out the door for some reason. Umm, okay. I am a bit confused, why did he that? A second later he led a blonde girl into the classroom by the hand and smiled.

"Bells," He said as he smiled widely. "This is my girlfriend, Rosalie."

"Nice to meet you, Bella." Rosalie said with a smile and kissed me on the cheek. "Emmett, you didn't tell me she was so beautiful."

I looked at her with wide eyes. Was she for real? Rosalie was the meaning of beautiful with her gorgeous long, blonde hair, her slim and toned figure, her full lips and gorgeous blue/grey eyes. She looked like an angel that had fallen from the skies.

"Wait," I said as I remember Carlisle's and my conversation last night. "You're Jasper's twin sister, right?"

"Yes, I am." Rosalie smiled. "How did you know that?"

"Uh," I said. "Well, I met Carlisle last night at the hospital and I was saying about how I met Emmett yesterday and he had Jasper with him last night at the supermarket and then he gave me the run-down of your family." I smiled, hoping they didn't think I was some crazy stalker.

"Oh," Rosalie shrugged. "Makes sense, anyways I have to get to class. Nice meeting you Bella, I hope you sit with us at lunch today."

"Sure." I smiled, excited I had _two_ friends now. I am so lame.

Rosalie kissed Emmett on the lips goodbye and then walked out of the room just as the English teacher walked in. Emmett and I sat together and talked to each other when we got the chance. The lesson went by fast as did the next. When the bell rang for lunch, Emmett practically dragged me to the cafeteria and sat me down at a table. He headed for the food line and filled his tray up high into a mountain of food.

He walked over to me and handed me a plate and put half of the food on my plate. I laughed at him and thanked him for buying me lunch.

"No probs." Emmett smiled.

He created small talk when Rosalie walked over and sat down next to him, she smiled at me and put her hand on his shoulder and joined in on the conversation. Jasper walked over and introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you." He said with a hint of a Southern accent seeping through his words.

A pixie like girl sat down next to him and pecked him on the cheek. Her hair was dark and her eyes were blue like Emmett's. They had the same childlike vibe about them, I'm guessing this fairy was Alice.

"Hi, I'm Alice." She said as she turned to me. "Oh my gosh, love the outfit."

"Thank you." I laughed. "I'm Bella."

"Oh, I know." She said as she looked at Emmett.

"Have you been talking about me behind my back, Emmett?" I pretended to be bitchy.

"Yeah, I have." He said in the same joking tone. "What are you gonna do 'bout it, you harlot?"

"Ah, Hell naw!" I joked. "Imma whoop yo ass, that's what Imma do."

"Bring it," He tapped his chest with both hands twice.

"You wait, hussy." I said to him, jokingly. "You just wait."

"Imma shakin' in my boots." He pretended to shiver.

The other three were in stitches laughing at us. I felt like I had known Emmett forever. I took a bite of my salad when I felt someone sit down next to me.

"Well, well, well," Alice said. "Look who decided to grace us with his presence. You know Emmett wanted you here when everyone else was."

I heard a chuckle next to me, it was like music to my ears. I felt my heart beat faster and my palms go sweaty.

"You must be Bella." The boy said. His voice so velvety and… No adjective could describe it.

I looked up at the boy and was met with two emerald green eyes.

"Yes, I am." I managed to say. "You're Edward, I'm guessing."

"Yeah." Edward said and smiled crookedly.

My heart beat faster as I looked at him, his hair was an unusual bronze colour, it was messy but perfect at the same time, his skin was pale but you could tell he worked out because his biceps made his blue shirt tight around his arms. His eyes were a beautiful emerald green and his jaw bone was structured by God himself. His smile was crooked and oh so delicious. He was a Greek God I'm pretty sure. I am definitely sure I wanted him in all different areas of the house and all different kinds of positions.

_Wooooow, Bella. You are nasty. Go girl!_

I shook my head to dispel my thoughts and smiled. Emmett pushed my shoulder and out his hands up in the air.

"Excuse me, but I thought _we_ were besties!" He mockingly said.

"Hmmm, yeah." I said as I sighed. "The key word in that sentence is '_were'_. We _were _besties but now that Edward is here, I don't think we should be friends. Sorry, dear."

"Fine, fine." Emmett said as he threw his piece of bread onto his plate. "I'm gonna have to hang out with Alice now am I?"

I shrugged. "I guess so. No hard feelings?"

"Ew, whatever!" Emmett turned his back to me and looked over his shoulder.

"You're such a goofball." I laughed as I pushed his shoulder.

"It's hard to believe you two only met _yesterday." _Rosalie smiled and shook her head.

"Well, all there is to say is, welcome to the family, Bells!" Alice said.

I smiled at my new group of friends and then looked at Edward who was staring at me intently, he quickly looked away and smirked. I couldn't understand him but I knew I wanted him… Badly. The bell rang and it was time for gym. Ahh, gym. My arch nemesis.

Gym went by fast and without anyone getting hurt, which surprises me and I walked to biology. I sat in a seat which was empty. I looked up to see Edward walk into the room. He smiled and walked over to me.

"Looks like we're biology besties too." He smiled as he sat down. "You're in my seat by the way."

"Oh," I said as I started to pick up my books to change seats. Edward started chuckling and shook his head.

"I was joking." He said and I could feel my face get redder and redder by the minute. "Hey, we're having a barbeque with my parents tonight. Feel like coming?"

"Sure." I said. "Do you want me to bring anything?"

"Just yourself." Edward smiled at me. "If you want, I can follow you to your house and take you to my house? I mean, that's only if you would like to."

"Sounds like a plan, new bestie." I smiled at him.

Edward just shook his head and faced the front of the class. The lesson went by fast as I stared between Edward and the worksheet. When the bell went signaling the end of class, Edward followed me out to the car lot and started following me to my house. I think I'm going to enjoy tonight quite a lot.

**So there is chapter three. I hope you all liked it, however many there are of you. So don't forget to read and review and I'll love you all forever!**

**Love BrookePattinson xo**


	4. The Barbeque

**Hey guys!**

**Thanks for the reviews, I want to dedicate this chapter to just the barbeque at the Cullen house, so I apologise in advance if it short. So, without anymore delay, here is chapter 4!**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do NOT own Twilight or any of its characters.**

Bella POV

I watched as Edward followed me to my house and noticed that he was actually _very_ handsome. The way his jaw clenched as thought about something and the way his arms tensed when he held the steering wheel. I couldn't stop staring at him through my rear-view mirror. I quickly looked to the road to see where I was and I realised my street was coming up on the right, I turned my indicator on and turned and Edward's Volvo followed smoothly.

I got out of my truck and headed toward the door, Charlie wasn't home yet so I quickly scribbled a note to him.

_Dad,  
>I have been invited to the Cullen's house for a barbeque tonight. Won't be home late, I'll call you if I stay. Leftovers are in the fridge, heat them up.<br>Love B. xxx _

I finished writing the note and noticed Edward standing in my doorway. I looked at him puzzled and he just stood there and smiled.

"You can come in, you know." I laughed at him.

"It's impolite to walk into someone's house without being invited in." Edward smiled crookedly at me.

"You're not a vampire, Edward." I laughed again.

He just stood there and smiled.

"Fine." I sighed. "Edward, would you please come in?"

"Thank you, Bella." Edward smiled as he stepped into my little foyer.

"I'm just going to go and change." I told him as he sat down on a chair. "I won't be a minute."

"Take as long as you need." Edward smiled.

I ran up to my room and looked around for something to wear. After quite a bit of looking, I found a full length maxi dress which was white with navy blue swirls all over it, I teamed the dress with a light white cardigan and silver strappy sandals. I decided to use the same bag and pinned either side of my hair back with clips. With a little bit of lip-gloss application, I was ready to go.

"Sorry for taking so long." I apologised to Edward who was still sitting in the same chair.

"No problems at all." He said as he got up and put his hand on my lower back. "Ready?"

I noticed a spark run up my spine and the blood run to my cheeks at his touch. I knew I wouldn't be able to talk so I just smiled and nodded. He let me out the door first, like a gentleman I must add and closed the door and led me to the car. I got into the passenger seat and looked at the CD sitting on the dashboard. I picked it up and looked at the familiar looking cover. It was the Debussy album. At least we were into the same music. Edward got into the car and looked at me holding the CD.

"I like Claire De Lune." He blushed lightly. "I find her music beautiful."

"Me too." I smiled. "I have this album too."

The car trip to his house was filled with chatter about our interests and our upbringing. I felt comfortable around Edward and could completely open up to him. I looked to the road in time to see him indicate onto a big dirt track, which happened to be a driveway. We drove for another minute or so and I caught sight of the house… Scratch that, I mean _mansion_. This place was massive. It looked like it was three stories high and was completely isolated in its own forest island.

Edward stopped the car and got out, quickly walked to my side to let me out and then guided me up the path toward the front door. He opened up the big glass front door and stood behind me; waiting for me to walk in first. I walked forward while staring at high ceilings in awe. The staircase was a classic white staircase with photos of the Cullens as children and Carlisle and Esme's wedding portrait. Edward's mother was a very beautiful woman, with her green eyes, baby doll like cheeks and her bronze coloured hair- the same as Edward's.

I could smell the aroma of steaks and sausages wafting through the house and I heard my stomach rumble rather loudly. I looked up at Edward red-faced and smiled. Edward let out a low chuckle and guided me to a door near the stairs which lead out into a small inside pool area. The room had a pool right in the middle of it and two little round tables at either end of the room. There was a table with a massive sound system and surround sound on the walls and in the pool. The room was surrounded in blue shell like tiles which shimmered when the pool water's reflection hit it. The whole opposite wall to where I was standing was all glass with a double glass door in the middle heading out onto a large deck.

Edward led me out onto the large deck where the family was gathered around a big outdoor table setting just adjacent to an outside kitchen, complete with a fridge and stove. I looked around at the family and smiled at how well they all got along.

Edward and I walked up to everyone and was greeted with hugs and kisses hello. I turned to Carlisle who smiled at me, it was funny seeing him without is doctor's coat and stethoscope.

"Hi there, Bella!" Carlisle greeted me enthusiastically. "How is the bump on the head?"

"All better." I smiled back at him and turned to Esme. "Hi, I'm Bella Swan. I hope I'm not intruding?"

Esme and Carlisle laughed and reassured me that I was more than welcome. I felt a huge pair of arms behind me; squeezing me tightly. They could only belong to Emmett.

"Hey, Em." I said casually.

"How ya doin' Bells?" He said as he put me down and spun me around. "You don't want to hang out with my parents. They're old and boring."

Emmett rolled his eyes playfully, knowing full well that both Esme and Carlisle could hear him.

"Emmett." I said, trying to make my voice stern but joking. "You apologise to your parents for being so awful."

Emmett slumped his shoulders mockingly and hung his head in pretend shame. He walked up to his parents and looked at them.

"Mom, Dad." He said his voice whiny. "Sorry for being so awful."

Esme laughed as Carlisle looked on in shock.

"Oh my goodness." He said as he smiled and shook his head. "Bella, you're a clone of Emmett in female form. It's bizarre."

I laughed at his statement and told him that Rosalie had said pretty much the same thing. After about twenty minutes passing, Carlisle announced that dinner was ready and we could all start to eat. We all sat down along the table outside underneath the big sails. The Cullens definitely made me feel like I was a part of the family. We finished dinner quite quickly. I felt Edward's hand on my arm and I felt the same electric feeling as I did when he first put his hand on the small of my back. I turned toward him and smiled.

"Would you like to see the rest of the house?" Edward whispered.

"Sure." I smiled as he took my hand and led me around the house.

We walked through the another set of double glass doors into a large dining room with a twelve seater marble dining table with a glass top. The dining room linked onto the kitchen with its white bench tops and all kind of gadgets that looked way too confusing to me.

Edward and I chatted on the rest of the tour of the house, I noticed the library had a secret door that led into the gym and a ballet studio off that, there was bathroom suites in every room and on the third floor was all for the guests that would visit them during various holidays. The middle floor was everybody's rooms. Well, they all share rooms now but hey, who am I to judge?

"And finally, the best room in the whole house." Edward said in a phony ringleader's voice.

He pushed open double doors and revealed a big room complete with a couch and a flat screen TV. I walked in and looked around the room. A king sized bed with a gold doona cover and a bookcase filled with CDs and various books, all in alphabetical and genre order. I noticed a glass door and walked over to it, just as I got to the door lights came on and revealed a large balcony. I walked out onto the balcony and looked out over the forest. I could faintly hear the trickle of running water, it was very peaceful.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked, coming up behind me and whispering in my ear.

"You are so lucky to have a view so beautiful." I sighed, still looking out into the forest.

"I am." Edward said as he stood next to me and stared at my face.

Was he just talking about me or the view? It'd definitely be the view… Right?

"Would you like to watch a movie?" Edward asked softly. "Alice can lend you some sweats."

"Sure." I smiled. "You don't happen to have _The Notebook_, do you?"

"I do." Edward smiled. "Take a seat on the couch and I'll set it all up."

I did as I was told and watched Edward get everything together. I would _most definitely_ love to have him right now. He sat down next to me and smiled. We were watching the movie for all of half an hour when I let my eyelids slip shut and I felt Edward shift so my head was in his lap and I was laying down. He started humming a beautiful melody that quickly put me to sleep.

**So there it is, folks. Chapter four. Now tell me, would you like me to do an Edward POV or anyone else's POV? I know I haven't established anyone's friendships/relationships with Bella but it'll happen.**

**Please review and recommend. (:**

**Love BrookePattinson. xo **


	5. Choke On It

**Hey guys, I know I have been a bit MIA at the moment, but I'm working two jobs all the while studying so I'm a little bit busy. Thank you all for reviewing and favouriting and subscribing to me, I'm flatter. So here is Chapter 5!**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do NOT own Twilight or any of the characters!**

_Previously on New Bella, New Life:_

_"You are so lucky to have a view so beautiful." I sighed, still looking out into the forest._

_"I am." Edward said as he stood next to me and stared at my face._

_Was he just talking about me or the view? It'd definitely be the view… Right?_

_"Would you like to watch a movie?" Edward asked softly. "Alice can lend you some sweats."_

_"Sure." I smiled. "You don't happen to have__The Notebook__, do you?"_

_"I do." Edward smiled. "Take a seat on the couch and I'll set it all up."_

_I did as I was told and watched Edward get everything together. I would__most definitely__love to have him right now. He sat down next to me and smiled. We were watching the movie for all of half an hour when I let my eyelids slip shut and I felt Edward shift so my head was in his lap and I was laying down. He started humming a beautiful melody that quickly put me to sleep._

Bella POV:

I woke up to an unbearable sound and wondered who in the world it belonged to. I opened my eyes enough for me to look through my eyelashes and realised I had fallen asleep in Edward's room. I turned over and pressed the alarm clock, which was the source of the atrocious noise. I sat upright and remembered I hadn't called my dad to let him know I was going to be staying here. Queue freak out.

I looked all around the bed for my iPhone and could not find it for the life of me. I then heard someone else in the room, someone in the corner shuffling and then what sounded like a stifled giggle. My head shot up in the direction of the noise and saw Edward looking at me with that beautiful crooked smile on his face.

"Nice hair-do." He laughed and then ran his hand through his own gorgeous head of hair.

"Why thank you." I smiled, not at all fazed. "I did it myself."

Edward smiled and looked around the room; I followed his eyes and landed on his shirt. I then looked at him and realised he was topless. My goodness was he ripped. He looked like a Greek God, actually no. He put all the Greek Gods to shame with his looks and delicious body. Wow, the things I'd let him do to me.

"Were you looking for this?" Edward's velvet voice interrupted my X-rated thoughts. He was holding my iPhone in his hand.

"Uh, yeah." I said as I felt myself turn crimson red. "I forgot to call my dad to tell him I was staying over."

"No need to worry about that." Edward smiled. "Alice and I let him know and also went around to your house and got some clothes and your toothbrush and whatnot." He smiled at me again.

"Oh, thank you." I said surprised. "You didn't have to."

"Yeah, well we did." Edward replied sarcastically. "Your bag is over there." He pointed to the corner of the room and smiled.

"Thank you." I smiled back. "Would you mind if I had a shower?"

"Go ahead." He pointed to the door. "I'll meet you in the kitchen."

I locked the bathroom door behind me and got undressed. I stood there naked and looked around the bathroom. It was the size of a normal sized bathroom. It had a corner bath which I think had jets in it, double sinks, a big shower and a separate room for the toilet. The floor was tiled in white and the walks were white and grey. It was like a work of art.

I turned the shower on and hopped in when it started steaming and felt all the muscles in my back relax and loosen under the hard spray from the shower head. I closed my eyes and let my mind wander to the perfect Mr. Edward Cullen. His smile was one that made the butterflies in my stomach go crazy and his velvet voice my knees weak. I opened my eyes and decided it was time to get out of the shower; I got dressed under the heat light and brushed my teeth and dried my hair.

I walked downstairs and found everyone dressed and sitting at the breakfast table. I entered the room and all seven people looked at me as I took a seat next to Edward. He smiled and filled my glass up with orange juice and then placed a piece of toast, eggs and bacon on my plate.

"Thank you." I smiled appreciatively. "Thank you for having me over, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen."

"No problem at all." Esme smiled at me. "Please, call us Esme and Carlisle."

I nodded and smiled.

"So, Bella." Alice's voice said from across the table. "Will you be sitting with us at lunch?"

"Alice." Emmett piped up. "That's a stupid question. Of course she is, dummy!"

I smiled at Emmett and then nodded to Alice. She smiled a small smile and continued eating her breakfast. I felt an eerie calm come over the table and gladly accepted it to take over my body. I sat and listened to the friendly banter between the family members as I finished my breakfast. As soon as I put my knife and fork on my plate, Edward's hand reached over and grabbed it and took it to the kitchen basin.

"I'll help." I said as I started to get up from my seat.

"No, it's okay." Emmett said as he got up and started helping Edward clean the dishes.

"Okay, well." Rosalie said as she tucked her chair in. "Time to go."

I looked at the clock on the big industrial grade oven and saw we had half an hour to get to school. I slowly got up from my chair and waited for the boys to be done with the dishes and walked out of the house with them. I yelled out goodbye to Carlisle and Esme and shut the door behind me. Emmett insisted that he would like to come with me in my truck; when I questioned he answered: "To see how much of piece of shit this thing really is." He copped a glare at me for that comment but that's just Emmett so I didn't take it to heart.

"So, what's the go with you and Eddie?" Emmett said as he nudged me.

"What do you mean?" I asked dumbly.

"You slept in his room last night _and_ you two were in there for a good twenty minutes before he emerged." Emmett said as a matter-of-factly.

"Emmett." I said as I raised an eyebrow at him. "Really? You have read too much in to this. We're just friends, like you and me."

"I guess so." Emmett said in defeat. "But you like him more than a friend don't you?"

"What!" I shrieked. "You're kidding me, right? I just met the kid."

"Yeah, but you also only met me three or four days ago and I know that we are best friends." Emmett said as he turned toward me. "There is such a thing as _love at first sight_, you know."

"Em." I said to shut him up. He was right. I _did_ like Edward more than a friend but I don't want to do anything about it because then he'd think I'm a freak.

"Bells." Emmett sighed. "Just… Just talk to me, you know that I'm here for you."

"I know." Was all I could manage at this point.

I heard Emmett sigh next to me and shift in his seat to face the road . We sat in silence for the rest of the trip, which was only five minutes thank goodness. Emmett got out with a huff and shut the door, not even waiting for me to get out and I watched him catch up to the others in my rearview mirror. I sighed as I pushed open my door and jumped out of the cab of the truck. I was met by a blonde boy with a baby face and blue eyes.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Oh, hey." The boy stuttered. "My name is Mike, Mike Newton."

"Uh, hi Mike." I said as I tried to push past him to walk up the slight hill which the car park was built on.

"You're Isabella, right?" Mike said. "I'm the official welcoming committee and I would like to show you around the school." He smiled widely.

"Uh, thanks but no thanks." I said as I managed to push past him. "Btw, today is my _second_ day. I know my way around!"

I rolled my eyes as I walked away from Mike and ran to catch up with Alice and Jasper who were walking slower than the others.

"Bella!" I heard Mike Newton's voice behind me. "Wait up!"

Alice turned around when she heard Newton's voice and stopped Jasper. She glared at Mike and waited till I was behind her to let her tirade on Newton go.

"Michael Newton!" Alice when Mike stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Are you pulling the 'Welcome Committee' bullshit again? You really need to grow a pair and actually think of something else to try and pick up girls with, you slime ball. And why would you think Bella would _ever_ go for you anyway, huh? You are just a sleaze, Newton. You don't deserve to be even standing in front of Bella at the moment! So why don't you just run along before I slap you into next week!"

Mike's eyes glazed over and out his head down and ran off. I looked at Alice kind of shocked but so grateful she did that for me.

"Thanks, Alice." I said.

"No problemo, Bells." Alice smiled as she linked her arm through mine.

We walked to my first class still with our arms linked. I smiled as I walked into class with my best friend. Emmett was sitting down and waiting for me to come to class. I said goodbye to Alice and took my seat next to Emmett. We sat in an awkward silence for a moment until he turned to me.

"So…" He said as he pursed his lips. "Newton is digging you pretty hard, hey?"

I snapped my head in Emmett's direction.

"No." I said in a mumbled voice. "He was just being very… Persistent."

"Well, Alice did a good job putting him on blast." Emmett chuckled.

"Yeah, he almost crapped his pants." I giggled. "He's pretty gross."

"Yeah," Emmett said as he calmed down. "He means no harm though."

I smiled at Emmett and was glad he dropped the subject of Edward and me. The teacher, Mr. Benton walked in and the class went by fast. I walked out of the room with Emmett, who had his hand on my shoulder so he didn't lose me in the crowd when a girl with curly hair and bug eyes stopped in front of us and scoffed.

"Ew, Emmett." She said as she rolled her eyes. "What a down grade."

"Lauren," Emmett said in a monotone voice. "Bella is not my new girlfriend, she's actually my best friend."

I smiled sarcastically at this Lauren bitch. I was used to snide remarks, having been bullied back in Phoenix and all. I could handle myself.

"Lauren, is it?" I said as I stepped toward her. We were inches away from each other at this point.

"Who are you? What kind of ugly is called Bella anyways?" Lauren said as she looked me up and down. "Do you know who I am?"

"My name is Bella Swan." I said as I looked her up and down in return. "And no, I don't know who the Hell you are, but you better keep my name in mind bitch. But make sure the next time you speak my name, you choke on it."

I looked Lauren dead in the eye and then turned toward Emmett and told him to move onto the next class. I had no time for people like Lauren, my new makeover didn't give me the patience for stupid bullies like her. Those kinds of people made me sick to the pit of my stomach. I hadn't realised that my whole body was shaking and my hands were balled up into fists after the confrontation until Emmett stepped in front of me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Calm down, Bells." He said as he lowered himself to look me straight in the eye.

"I'm sorry, Emmett." I said as I tried to calm myself down. "I just hate people like that."

"I know," Emmett said. "So do I. Don't let her bother you too much. You're not ugly, your name means beautiful and that's what you are okay, I promise."

I nodded as I felt the familiar burn of tears threaten to show. I took a deep breath and tried to make them go away, but a tear slipped down my cheek slowly and I tried to wipe it away before Emmett noticed but he did. He wiped it away for me and hugged me.

"I promise she will stay away from you from now on." He whispered. "I'll make sure of it."

I nodded and sniffed. I pulled away from him and suggested we best be on our way to the next class so we weren't late. The class passed by in a blur and as the bell rang, Emmett packed up both of our things and carried them to the cafeteria and sat down on the table so we could save it for the rest of the group.

"Stay here," Emmett whispered to me as he got up. "I'll get the food."

I nodded. I felt depressed, why did I feel depressed? Why should I be miserable because some bitch was running her mouth? I just couldn't seem to shake the feeling off. I looked up just in time to see Lauren and her minions walk past our table. She gave me a glare so I smiled at her and gave her the finger. She made a beeline to my table; I shifted my weight in my seat so if she was to take a swing, I could get up fast enough to retaliate.

"You think you're tough, Swan?" Lauren said in her nasally voice. "Where's Emmett now? He's not here to protect you."

"He may not be here, bug eyes." I said as I slowly got up out of my seat. "But I bet you feel like a hero with your two girls here, don't you?"

"I don't need these two to feel like a hero, Arizona." She scoffed. "These people already see me as that. I'm popular, and you're not, Swan. Get over it."

"Popular, are you Lauren?" I said as I tried to stifle a giggle. "Are you sure _you're_ popular or is it just your vagina that's popular?"

To my pleasure and Lauren's great distaste, her two minions almost choked themselves trying not to laugh. She took one last look at me before she turned around and stomped her way to her table, before she sat down she looked at me.

"This isn't over, Swan!" She yelled halfway across the cafeteria, drawing attention to us.

"I haven't even started yet, sweetheart!" I yelled back.

That should put her in her place. I turned around to sit down but stopped as I saw Emmett, Alice, Edward and the Hale twins staring at me in complete shock. I sat down quickly with my head down and I felt my cheeks turn red, they were burning.

"Uh, wow." Jasper said. "That was fantastic!"

I heard everyone start laughing; I put my head up to see them all mimicking Lauren's face. I laughed at their faces and turned to Emmett who had a tender smile on his face, he silently pushed the tray of food toward me.

"I'm proud of you, Bells." He said as he rubbed my shoulder. "The girls want to ask you something, btw."

"You're speaking in acronyms now, Em?" Alice said as she rolled her eyes. "My God."

I laughed at Emmett's ashamed face and patted him on the shoulder.

"You'll be okay." I said to him and then turned to the girls. "What'd you wanna ask, girls?"

"Would you mind coming to the mall with us this afternoon?" Alice said, excitedly.

"Think of it as a…" Rosalie began and she tried to think of things to call it.

"Think of it as bonding time for us girls only." Alice smiled.

I nodded in agreement even though I hated shopping but I suppose with the girls it shouldn't be so bad, should it?

**Well that's chapter 5 guys, I hope you enjoyed. (:  
>BrookePattinson. xo<strong>


	6. Bella's Girl Time and Edward Time

**Hey guys, sorry I have been MIA. I just got off holidays to Vanuatu and New Caledonia! (: And I have also seen Breaking Dawn 3 times since I have been back in Australia lol. I loved every minute of it, it was everything I imagined when I was reading the book! How did you guys like it? **

**Without further ado, I bring you chapter six!**

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own Twilight or any of the characters!**

_Previously in New Bella, New Life:_

"_You'll be okay." I said to him and then turned to the girls. "What'd you wanna ask, girls?"_

"_Would you mind coming to the mall with us this afternoon?" Alice said, excitedly._

"_Think of it as a…" Rosalie began and she tried to think of things to call it._

"_Think of it as bonding time for us girls only." Alice smiled._

_I nodded in agreement even though I hated shopping but I suppose with the girls it shouldn't be so bad, should it?_

Bella POV.

The school bell rang signaling the end of the school day and the beginning of what would be my torture. I said goodbye to the boys and jumped into the back seat of Rosalie's red BMW. This family all drove nice cars, I was jealous.

"So, Bella." Alice said as she turned in her seat to look at me. "Is there anyone at school that has caught your eye?"

"Uh, no?" I said, it sounded more like a question. "Why?"

"Bella, what Alice meant was do you have a crush on Edward?" Rosalie piped up from the driver's seat.

I almost choked. "What!"

"It's totally obvious, Bells." Alice laughed.

"It is?" I said a little too loud.

"Oh my God, you do!" Rose laughed. "Well, he likes you too, you know."

"Just drive, I'm not answering any more questions until my lawyer is present!" I said as I slumped back into my seat.

Alice and Rosalie laughed and carried on with their conversation. We stopped at the mall in Port Angeles in Seattle. It was a small town but bigger than Forks with better shopping, according to Alice anyway. Rosalie turned the car off and turned to me with a wicked grin.

"It's Bella Barbie time!" Rosalie laughed as I winced and pushed myself back in to my seat.

"Oh, come on Bella!" Alice smiled. "We'll be gentle, seeing as it's only your first experience."

I reluctantly got out of the car and followed the girls to a clothing store.

"You look really great in navy blue." Alice said as we entered the store and walked over to a shirt rack.

"Edward thinks so too." Rosalie said under her breath.

"I heard that." I said as I smiled at the comment.

"You were meant to." Rose said as she looked up at me from the red dress she had in her hand.

I rolled my eyes and pushed her shoulder as Alice called me over to look at the clothes she picked.

"I like this one, Bell." Alice said as she held up a singlet that was striped, the colours being white and navy blue. "It'll suit you and it definitely won't wash you out."

I took it from her and went into the changing room. I pulled the top on and found it was a snug fit. I liked it, a lot. I walked out to show Alice and Rose.

"I love it!" Alice said as Rose nodded in agreement.

"Your boobs look great in that, by the way." Rosalie said as she stared at my chest.

"Uhhh…" I said as I put my hands over my chest to hide them. "Thanks."

"Sorry." Rose said as she looked away and at the garment in her hand. "Here I found this. It totally cute and will definitely go with the singlet."

"Okay, thanks." I said as I took the white mini skirt from her.

I walked back into the changing rooms and put the skirt on. It made me feel even more confident because I can show my dad and Edward my new figure and newfound confidence.

"Come on, Bells!" Alice said. "We have more shopping to do!"

I rolled my eyes and went back into the change rooms to change into my clothes. I walked out with the garments draped over my arm and followed Alice around the store. I didn't take any notice of what I had been handed by either of the girls when a familiar voice brought me back to reality from my trance.

"Bella?" Jacob's voice filled my thoughts.

I turned around smiling to face him; he had two boys with him.

"Jake?" I greeted him. "What are you doing in Port Angeles?"

"Well, Quil, Embry and I needed to get some stuff for school. What about you?" Jake asked.

"Well, I met some people at school," I said as I gestured to Alice and Rose. "They've taken me under their wing and have made me a part of their family."

"Oh, great." Jacob said as his shoulders slumped. "Well, call me when you're not busy."

Jacob and the two boys walked away before I could even say goodbye or ask what was wrong. I think I had a hunch about what was wrong. I have been ignoring Jacob because I had been hanging out with the Cullen family. I'd be mad too if I was replaced…

"Who was that?" Alice asked from behind me.

"Uh, that's Jacob Black." I said as I turned to face her. "He's been my friend since I was little."

"Oh," Alice said simply. "He was kinda cute."

I shrugged my shoulders and walked up to the counter to purchase my clothing. Alice pounced on me like a spider monkey and took my wallet from my hands.

"Look, this is on me." She said as she pulled out a bright pink credit card.

"Alice." I said sternly.

"Bella," Alice said as she turned to me. "Shut up."

She went ahead and paid for all my stuff and everything else for the rest of the afternoon. She was starting to become like a sister to me, the sister and sibling I never had. The afternoon flew by in a blur and before I knew it, we were in the back in Rose's BMW.

"What was with your friend, Bell?" Rose asked as she eyed me from her rearview mirror.

"That's just Jake." I sighed as I remembered how upset he was. "He is like my brother."

"Ah, protective type, huh?" Alice said looking at Rosalie.

"Yeah, I guess." I shrugged.

My eyes slid closed and I drifted off to sleep. I woke up when the car stopped and saw we were at the Cullen's residence. I hopped out of the car to help with the zillion shopping bags and carried them inside. The boys were already there in the lounge room, Jasper and Emmett were playing video games while Edward was reading on the lounge. Emmett and Jasper didn't even blink when we shut the door and entered the room. Edward's head snapped up and looked at me and smiled; I found myself smiling back.

"So, you survived." He said with a smirk.

"Yeah," I said. "Only just."

Edward chuckled as I sat down next to him and started watching the boys. I could feel my eyes getting heavy and my head started to feel heavy. Edward put his arm around me and pulled me close.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" He whispered.

"No," I said, shaking my head. "You don't have to do that. I can drive."

"Um, you can't actually." Edward said. "Your car is still at school. Look, this is what I'll do. I'll drive you home tonight and then tomorrow morning I will pick you up and drive you to school."

I nodded wearily and agreed to his plan. He bundled all of the shopping and helped me up.

"Guys, I'm going to drive Bella home." Edward said.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice smiled to Rose and wink. I glared at her and she tried to stop smiling.

"Goodbye, everyone." I said as I walked out behind Edward.

He closed the door and opened my car door for me and put the shopping in the boot of the car. He got in and started the car. As we were driving, I watched him out of the corner of my eye. Okay, so I _do_ like Edward… A lot. But what girl wouldn't drop their panties for him? Honestly.

"Bella?" Edward said as he looked at me briefly. "May I ask you something?"

"Sure." I said as I adjusted myself in my seat to face him. "What's on your mind there, Edward?"

"Uh, I was just curious…" He drifted off and smiled. "I know we have known each other less than a week but uh… I have really grown to like you… More than a friend… And I, uh…"

I leaned forward to see what he was going to say and noticed he was sweating and his hands were white on the steering wheel.

"And…?" I said as I prompted him along.

"Uh… I was wondering whether you feel the same." He looked toward me and smiled his crooked smile.

"In answer to your very long and broken question," I said as I teased him. "Yes, I do feel the same. But, if we told everyone we were… Exclusive… They would all think they are right. Right?"

"You're saying that we should keep it under wraps for a while?" Edward asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Alice already knows what's going to happen and she won't be very happy. But okay." Edward smiled. "And now that I know you feel the same."

Edward stopped the car outside my house and turned in his seat to look at me. He took my hand in his and looked me in the eye.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" He said as he stared into my eyes.

"Yes, I would." I smiled.

He leaned in and our lips met, they parted to create a perfect fit. We sat in his car like this for the next five minutes. We pulled away and smiled at each other.

"Well," I said as I looked at the time. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes," Edward smiled. "Goodbye, my love."

He kissed me again on the lips and then once on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams, angel." He said before I got out of the car.

I went around the back of the car and got the bags out of the back. I walked into the house with a smile on my face. I said hello and goodnight to Charlie and walked up into my room. I was expecting to be alone when I saw Jacob standing near the window, with his arms crossed and an upset and angry look on his face.

"Jacob?" I asked. "What-?"

"You and Cullen, huh?" Jacob asked.

_Ohh, shit._

**Well, there it is folks. The long time coming and the extremely short Chapter 6. I had a ****bad** **case of writer's block. Anyways, I'm going to be super busy over the next few weeks with work as it is the holiday season and I'll be moving away from my boyfriend's parent's house. So yay, I guess lol. But I hope everyone had a lovely holiday and a very happy new year. **

**Please read and review and maybe, if you would like, recommend.**

**I love you guys!**

**BrookePattinson. xo **


	7. Breaking Mike's Heart

**Chapter 7.**

**Hey there guys, I know** **it's been a while but I have had a lot going on, like work and moving to another 'state' or whatever. But, now I am going to complete my chapter for all of you lovely people who have been hanging on and waiting for me to update. So without further ado, I bring you Chapter Seven!**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Twilight!**

_Previously on New Bella, New Life:_

_I walked into the house with a smile on my face. I said hello and goodnight to Charlie and walked up into my room. I was expecting to be alone when I saw Jacob standing near the window, with his arms crossed and an upset and angry look on his face._

"_Jacob?" I asked. "What-?"_

"_You and Cullen, huh?" Jacob asked._

_Ohh, shit._

Bella POV:

I stood there just staring at Jacob with tears in my eyes; this is why I hate crying when I am angry. I watched Jacob's face turn from angry to sympathetic to angry again. I have no idea why he is so angry at me for being happy.

"What's your problem, Jacob?" I asked him through gritted teeth.

"My problem?" Jacob replied, his tone condescending. "My problem is that I come over here to tell you something and I find you playing tonsil hockey with a kid you have only known a week!"

"And what business is it of yours?" I said as I looked in his hard and emotionless eyes.

"Because..." His voice drifted off as he took a step toward me and caressed my face in his hands. "Because I have been here the _whole _time!"

I stumbled back so my face was out of his hands. _What _exactly just happened? Is he meaning to tell me that he has feelings for me?

"Wh-what!" I exclaimed. "You're no meaning to tell me..."

"That I have feelings for you?" Jake finished my sentence. "Yeah, that's exactly what I am saying. Bella, we are so good together. We have been friends for years. I had a crush on you back in the days we used to make mud pies, when we used to play hide and seek on the reservation with the boys... Why don't you see that me and you will work more than you and _him._"

"Jake..." I looked down at my shoes and watched my tears fall and dissolve in my purple shagpile rug. "This isn't fair..."

"So, you feel it too?" Jacob said as he stepped forward. I immediately stepped back.

"No." I said, hard and stern. "I don't think this is very fair on me because you just cannot be happy for me!"

I looked up at his face and saw that his expression had softened and he was trying to hold back his tears. I walked over to my bedroom door and held it open.

"I think it's time for you to leave." I said quietly.

Jacob looked at me and then shook his head as he made his way toward the door. He stopped in front of me and looked me dead in the eye.

"Have you told him you used to be fat?" He asked, knowing it would hurt me. "Because even then, I loved you... Just remember that."

And with that, Jacob Black walked out of my door, and quite possibly out of my life. I slammed the door behind him and threw myself on my bed. I cried myself to sleep that night, knowing that I had lost my childhood friend, but if he wanted to be so cruel, he didn't deserve to have my friendship.

The next morning I woke up with a pounding headache, all thanks to crying my eyes out all night. I sat up in my bed and looked around my room, I didn't even want to think about what took place last night, and I didn't want to believe that my longest friendship was over. I had to keep my head up high and think that I didn't do anything wrong nor had I had a reason to be upset. With that thought in my head, I got out of bed with a smile on my face. My pep talks are the best.

After I had showered, dressed and did my hair and make-up, I had twenty minutes before I had to go to school. As I was contemplating on whether or not I should start head off to school, I heard a knock at the door. I made my way to the door, hoping that it wasn't Jacob. I threw the door back and saw my Edward standing there with my favourite crooked smile on his face. I leaned in to kiss him but he dodged it and hugged me. I pulled away, knowing that a confused and hurt look was etched on my face. Edward smoothed his thumb over my forehead to smooth out the crease.

"I did not mean to hurt you, my Bella." Edward whispered. "I have Emmett in the car and remember, this is our secret."

I smiled a small smile and looked behind him at the Volvo. Emmett wasn't looking as he was playing a game on his iPhone. I looked at Edward and quickly kissed him on the lips, knowing that Emmett wouldn't have seen. Edward smiled his crooked smile again and looked at me from under his lashes.

"Are you ready to go, my love?" He asked.

I nodded as I ran to the kitchen counter to grab my backpack and followed Edward out to the car. After he closed the front door to the house after me, he beat me to the Volvo and opened up my door for me like a gentleman. I smiled at him and strapped myself in.

Emmett told me all about his high score on _Angry Birds_ and how he didn't even have to use the in game cheat to get through the levels. Only Emmett can get so animated about a simple iPhone game. The car ride seemed short with Emmett's senseless chatter. Rosalie and Alice met us at the car, Alice smiled at me as Rose hugged me hello.

The day went by quick without anything happening, until gym started. Mike Newton was in my class and after Alice ripped him a new asshole, he hadn't even spoken to me. He was over by the stage flirting with Jessica Stanley. She was wearing the shortest shorts I have ever seen and a midriff top. I watched the train wreck that was Mike and Jessica flirting. Mike was leaning on the stage and tucking a piece of Jessica's blonde hair behind her ear as she laughed a little too long at his joke.

I was intrigued by this stupid situation when Mike caught my eye and immediately dropped Jessica's hand and made his way over to where I was standing. Once I noticed what he was doing I tried to look for an escape route but didn't. Mike sauntered his way over to me and flicked his little fringe out of his eyes.

"Why, hello Bella." He said with what I presume was meant to come off as flirtatious. "You look ravishing today."

"Oh, Michael." I said, playing with him a little bit. "Thank you. My boyfriend thinks so too."

"Your... Boyfriend?" Mike's voice went up an octave as he said the last word.

"Yeah." I said as I twisted the ends of my hair around my finger. "You might know him, Mike. His name is Edward."

"Edward... Cullen?" Mike asked. "Your boyfriend is Edward Cullen? Since when? You have only known him for like, two weeks."

"And see, Michael." I said as I took a step closer to him and gazed over to Jessica who was giving me the evil eye. "Unlike you, I actually click with people and I only _get_ with them and be with them when I feel a connection. You only get with people to get your miniature sized dick wet."

Mike's mouth opened and closed and then he walked away, back over to Jessica. She looked at him in disgust but then he must have complimented her because the next thing I know, her tongue was down his throat.

It felt good to finally be able to stick up for myself against boys like him. Ever since I lost all my weight and stuff, I had all the boys in my grade want to get with me just to fuck me. But I always shied away from them because A. I'm not a slut and B. I still thought I was a little too big to be with them. Now, I finally had a clean slate to work with here in Forks and it felt good to stand my ground. And it felt fantastic that Jessica is one of Lauren's followers and the slime ball that is Mike Newton left her to flirt with me, I'm not gonna lie, it made me smile.

After gym, I changed into my regular clothes and headed out to the parking lot to see Edward leaning against his Volvo waiting for me. He looked up as I approached him and he gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Why hello there." I said as I pulled away from him and smiled.

"Hello, Bella." Edward smiled. "I heard you gave Mr Newton a mouth full today in gym."

"How the heck do you know?" I asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Bella," Edward shook his head as he smiled. "_Everyone _knows."

"Yeah." I shrugged. "He was trying to flirt with me and I kinda told him that I was with you and you were with me and that we are kinda together..."

"Oh, Bella." Edward sighed. "You're wonderful."

We leaned in to kiss just as Alice and Jasper walked toward us. Edward quickly grabbed my head pulled it back and pretended to examine my eye.

"Yep." He sighed as his brow furrowed. "Your eye is getting red, Bella. It looks like you shouldn't play Badminton in gym anymore."

"Thanks, Edward." I said as I covered my eye with my palm. "It does hurt quite a bit, you know."

Alice and Jasper were eyeing us off suspiciously; Jasper smirked as he looked down at Alice who was looking at us through squinted eyes.

"Is there something going on here?" Alice said in a slow voice.

"What?" Edward asked. "Alice, you are too curious for your own good."

"Alice, I hurt my eye in gym today." I said.

"You also hurt Mike's feelings I hear." Jasper smirked.

"Oh yes. Michael Newton felt the wrath of Isabella Swan today." I smiled triumphantly.

Emmett and Rosalie walked over to us at that moment, they were smiling like idiots.

"Oh, ew." Edward said. "You guys didn't just bump uglies at school again, did you?"

"No, Edward." Emmett said as he rolled his eyes. "I just saw Newton crying his eyes out and saying Bella's name."

I explained to all of them what had happened and they all laughed hysterically. We all parted to the cars and Alice and Rosalie volunteered to drive me home while the boys travelled in Edward's Volvo. Edward and I looked at each other with sad faces and waved to each other. Edward winked at me and my heart skipped a beat and I could feel myself blush.

Rosalie, Alice and I got into Rose's car and as soon as the doors were closed, the girls turned to look at me.

"Spill it, Swan." Rosalie said.

"We know that you and Edward have something going on." Alice said, looking me dead in the eye.

"Now tell us." Rosalie said as she smirked. "Or we will do something to you that you will not like."

"_At all..._" Alice added.

_Ohh shit._

**There we go, guys. I am so sorry for the late, late update. I have had a few problems with exes and stuff like that. I hope to update more. (: Thank you for sticking by me guys. Read and review.**

**Love you, guys!**

**BrookePattinson. xo**


	8. Jasper Finds Out!

**Chapter 8.**

**Hey guys! I know I have been very slack with my updates; I have had to move states and been between jobs, I've lost my computer so yeah. I don't know how often I'll be updating as I am borrowing my boyfriend's laptop. So, I hope you enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own Twilight, nor do I own the character but I do own tickets to the midnight session of Breaking Dawn Part 2!**

_Previously in New Bella, New Life._

_Rosalie, Alice and I got into Rosalie's car and as soon as the doors were closed, the girls turned to look at me._

"_Spill it, Swan." Rosalie said._

"_We know that you and Edward have something going on." Alice said, looking me dead in the eye._

"_Now tell us." Rosalie said as she smirked. "Or we will do something to you that you will not like."_

"_At all..." Alice added._

_Ohh shit._

Bella's POV

I sunk back into the seat and looked away from their stares.

"There is nothing between Edward and me." I said after I composed myself.

"Isabella," Rosalie said in a sickly sweet voice. "Do not lie to us."

I looked Rosalie straight in the eye.

"Rosalie," I said sternly. "There is absolutely _nothing_ between Edward and me. We are friends like Emmett and I. Are you going to accuse me of having something with Emmett, too?"

Rosalie looked back at Alice with her mouth hanging open.

"Bella," Alice said softly. "I'm really sorry. We didn't mean to be rude about it. We believe you."

"I'm sorry that I was harsh guys but you need to believe me sometimes." I said as I looked at them both.

They put their heads down and mumbled sorry to me a couple more times.

"Can we take you out to dinner to make up for it?" Alice said.

"You don't have to do that." I told them. I felt horrible for lying.

"Where do you want to go?" Rosalie asked. "There is a cute little restaurant in Port Angeles."

So it was settled, the girls were taking me out to dinner. They dropped me home and noticed my car in the driveway; I thought I had left it at school? Edward stepped out of the cab and smiled.

"Hello." I said smiling. "How are you?"

I walked over to Edward but I knew I couldn't kiss him as the girls were still parked on the curb.

"I'm very good." He said with a crooked smile. "Well, I'll leave you to get ready and I'll meet you in the car."

As he walked past me, he brushed his fingers along my knuckles. My heart started to beat faster and faster. I ran inside and threw on a navy and white striped dress and navy flats. I fixed up my makeup and braided my fringe. I ran downstairs and jumped in the backseat. We had to go back to the Cullen's to drop Edward off and the girls could change.

The car ride to the house was full of chatter and laughter. We walked in to the house, I said hello to Carlisle and Esme and walked up the stairs to the girl's bedrooms. I went to Edward's room as I waited for the girls to get ready. I sat down next to him on the couch and put my head on his shoulder.

"Hey baby." He said as he put his arm around me and kissed my forehead.

I brought my lips to his and kissed him slowly. My fingers ran through his hair and I brought him closer to me.

"Hey, Edward..." Jasper stopped in the doorway and froze.

I pulled away from Edward and looked at Jasper.

"Don't tell anyone." Edward said as he looked between me and Jasper.

"I won't." Jasper smirked. "But I'm glad you two are together."

I smiled at Jasper and then at Edward. I gave Edward a quick peck on the lips as I heard Rose's voice call for me.

"I'll see you guys later." I said as I walked out of Edward's bedroom.

We got in the car and sang silly songs all the way to the restaurant. We pulled up and I looked at the name. _New Moon Italian Restaurant._ Sounds nice. We went in and sat down and were told our waiter would be with us shortly. We chatted as we waited.

"Hello there," a familiar voice said. "My name is Jacob and I'll be your..."

His voice drifted off as I looked up. Jacob Black.

"Hi, Jacob." Alice said, chirpy as ever. "Can we just get three Cokes?"

"Sure." Jacob rolled his eyes as he walked away, his jaw set.

"Well," I said as I put my menu down. "That was awkward."

Dinner was eventful to say the least as Jacob and I kept sharing awkward eye contact moments. The drive home was quiet as I was drifting in and out of sleep. I got out and said goodbye to the girls and walked inside. I trudged up the stairs and opened my room.

Edward was lying on my bed, reading my copy of Wuthering Heights. He looked up and smiled.

"Hello, love." He said as he walked over to me.

"Hello," I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist and put my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Would you like me to stay?" Edward whispered against my hair.

I nodded as we walked over to my bed. He dressed me in my half tired state and tucked me under the covers.

"How did you get here?" I asked as I snuggled closer to his body.

"Jasper, love." He said as he kissed my head again. "Sleep, angel."

"I love you." I said.

"As I, you." He whispered back.

I drifted to sleep to Edward humming a tune.

**Hi, guys! I know its a short and crappy chapter but I kind of did it as a filler chapter. Thank you for sticking with me through this story and also **_**College, Lovely**_**. I appreciate every single one of you.**

**Love you!**

**Love, BrookePattinson. xo **


	9. BBQ At The Cullens Minus The Parents

**Hey guys! I know I have been so slack with this story but I have good reasons. Please forgive me, I hope to update as much as I can, but between a full time job and being a grown up, I never seem to have time. Thank you guys so much for staying with me. I love you all.**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

_Previously in New Bella, New Life:_

_Edward was lying on my bed, reading my copy of Wuthering Heights. He looked up and smiled._

_"Hello, love." He said as he walked over to me._

_"Hello," I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist and put my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat._

_"Would you like me to stay?" Edward whispered against my hair._

_I nodded as we walked over to my bed. He dressed me in my half tired state and tucked me under the covers._

_"How did you get here?" I asked as I snuggled closer to his body._

_"Jasper, love." He said as he kissed my head again. "Sleep, angel."_

_"I love you." I said._

_"As I, you." He whispered back._

_I drifted to sleep to Edward humming a tune._

**Bella POV:**

I woke up in Edward's arms, feeling his soft breathing on the nape of my neck. I smiled at the thought of Edward dreaming. I moved slightly to re-adjust myself to check the time. Edward stirred and his eyes fluttered open.

"Mmm..." He sighed, "Good morning, love."

"Good morning," I smiled. "We have school in an hour."

Edward's smile faded a little bit while his brow creased. He knew that we wouldn't be able to be as close as we are at school.

"I'll text Jasper to pick me up." Edward sighed.

I frowned. I didn't like the thought of Edward leaving, even for an hour.

"My Bella." Edward smiled as he smoothed his thumb over my creased forehead. "I will see you in an hour."

I smiled, only a little one. Edward's head turned toward the window. He got out of my bed and headed toward the window.

"That was quick." I thought I heard him murmur.

Edward walked over to me and helped me stand up. He wrapped his arms around me and nestled his face into my hair.

"I'll see you soon, my Bella." He whispered before kissing me full on the mouth.

With my head still spinning from his kiss, I watched from the window as he runs to Jasper's car. Jasper smirked at me from the driver's seat and I waved back at him.

It was nice having an insider, but how long would it take for him to slip up in front of Alice? Or how long would it take for Alice to figure it out?

I waved the boys away and turned to head into the bathroom to get ready. I quickly brushed my teeth in the shower while the conditioner set in my hair. Once dried and in my underwear, I made my way to the closet. It was bare. Hmm... I really need to go shopping... Ugh.

I decided on a red blouse, jeans and a pair of simple black flats. My dress sense has become a lot better over the years, which I am quite happy about.

I went for mascara and liquid eyeliner for my makeup and opted to leave my hair to dry naturally throughout the day. I strolled out to my beast of a truck and started the engine. She roared to life and I giggled.

I drove to school and parked next to the familiar silver Volvo. I slammed my door shut and strolled over to the Cullens and the Hales as they stood around Emmett's big Jeep. Emmett laughed at something that Jasper said. Damn, I missed the punch line. I stood next to Edward and beamed at him.

"Well, look what the wind blew in." He smiled down at me.

"Well, hello Mr Comedian." I rolled my eyes as I playfully punched him in the arm.

Emmett cackled with laughter at my failed attempt at trying to hurt Edward.

School went by in a blur, like always. I watched Edward as he animatedly told a story to the other guys, I didn't realise I was borderline staring until Rosalie and Alice giggled while looking in my direction.

**Rosalie POV:**

I watched Edward and Bella together. They had a weird chemistry, almost like they were magnets. He moved; she mirrored the movement. He smiled; she smiled. I nudged Alice inconspicuously and nodded my head toward them.

"Watch them move." I whispered to Alice as she followed them too.

Alice's eyes followed Bella and Edward. She closed her eyes suddenly, having some sort of vision or whatever it is that Alice does.

"What is it, Al?" I whispered, my voice so low only she could hear.

"I don't know." She whispered back, her brow furrowed. "I can't see."

I started watching the way Bella looked at Edward. Her eyes would light up when he smiled and laughed. She watched the way his mouth moved when he spoke and then she would bite her lip every time he looked at her.

I studied Edward next while Bella told her story. Edward looked at Bella like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. He watched her eyes light up when she spoke of her mother. He smiled when she smiled and laughed when she giggled. He pushed back a strand of her hair when it fell in front of her eyes. She smiled up at him and mouthed thank you.

"Alice..." I said as I turned to her. "Did you just...?"

Alice nodded her head slowly and closed her eyes again. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"I can definitely see these two being together." Alice whispered.

"Bedward, for the win!" I smiled. We both giggled and got caught when Bella looked at us. Whoops.

**Bella POV:**

The rest of the week went by in a blur. By the time I could make sense of everything, it was Friday. Alice and Rosalie walked me from gym to my truck and we stopped to chat.

"So," Alice started. "Our mom and dad are going away for the weekend and we're having a barbeque. Would you like to stay for the weekend?"

"Sure. I'll just have to go home and tell Charlie." I said, thinking about the weekend coming.

We drove to Charlie's where I packed an overnight bag to take to the Cullens. Charlie and Alice were talking and laughing animatedly. I had to pull Alice away from Charlie just so we could get going.

"Alright, Alice." Charlie said, "Don't be a stranger now."

"I won't Charlie." Alice smiled as she hugged him goodbye. "We will see you on Sunday afternoon!"

Emmett drove us to my house and to the Cullens. He was very patient while Rose packed my bags and Alice spoke with Charlie. We got to the house and smelled the barbeque cooking. We put my bags in Alice's room and walked through the indoor pool and out to the barbeque area.

We walked over to the boys. It was unseasonably warm for the time of year. Edward was wearing three quarter khaki pants, a white tank top with a white button down top cuffed at the sleeves and he was wearing it unbuttoned. His hair was in its usual disarray. He was smiling and laughing with his brothers as he cooked steak, onion and sausages on the barbeque.

Emmett hugged me as I approached and lifted me up.

"Glad to see you back here, Bells." He laughed. "Mom and Dad would be a bit upset to know that they weren't here to see you."

"Emmett." Rosalie tutted, "Don't make her feel bad.

As the night wore on, we sat around the bug outdoor table, laughing and singing to the radio that was on in the background.

"Okay," Emmett said as he cleared he plates. "After I am done cleaning these, a little party game is in order."

Edward and Jasper rolled their eyes and the girls giggled. Edward got up.

"Would you like another drink?" He asked, pointing to my empty cup of Coke.

"Yes please," I smiled up at him and handed him my glass. He took it and brushed his fingertips along the back of my hand. I blushed and my breath hitched.

He smirked and walked away to the house. I watched him walk barefoot through the path in the extravagant garden. Jasper and Rosalie were talking to each other about the mechanics of cars and motorbikes. Alice had her eyes closed, smiling a tiny smile. I leaned my head back against the big cushioned chair and felt a sense of calm and ease wash over me.

I closed my eyes for a little bit as I laid there and listened to the chatter around me. I felt at home in this house, with these people. These people who did not know who I was over a year ago. I heard Emmett and Edward laughing as they walked down the path toward the outdoor setting.

"Sawn," Emmett boomed and I lifted my head up. "No sleeping yet!"

I smiled at him as I took my cup from Edward and watched him take his seat next to me.

"Okay," Emmett said as he sat at the head of the table. "Truth or dare."

He looked around the table. His eyes landed on me.

"Bella?" He smirked.

"Truth please." I smiled sweetly.

"If you could have your pick of one of us, who would you pick?"

I looked at the girls and they both smiled smugly at me.

"Um..." I looked dramatically at each one of the boys and my eyes landed on Edward. "I'd have to pick Edward. Considering he is the only single one."

Edward smiled my favourite half smile and he looked at Emmett.

"She does have a point." Edward smiled as he looked me.

"Fine." Emmett pouted. "Your turn, Bells."

"Okay," I looked at Alice. "Truth or dare, Al?"

"Truth." Alice smiled.

This went on for a little while, no one picking dare until it was Edward's turn.

"Dare." He said as he looked Jasper straight in the eye.

Jasper looked at Alice and Rosalie and smirked a cheeky little smirk.

"I dare you to kiss Bella like you mean it until I say stop."

I looked at Edward as he looked at me. He grabbed my face in both hands and lowered his face closer to mine. Our eyes closed as our lips met. Our lips moved perfectly in sync, hid tongue nudging between my lips. He started to massage my tongue gently with his own. My hands made their way up to his head, I tangled my fingers in his hair. One hand stayed on my cheek and the other snaked through my hair as he gently grabbed a fistful of hair to hold me in place. We kissed like this for what felt like hours. When we heard Jasper say stop, we slowly pulled apart. Edward kissed me again and then rested his forehead on mine.

"Well..." Alice smiled. "That was certainly not how friends kiss friends for a dare."

Everyone laughed as I blushed.

"Well," Jasper said as he got up. "I'm tired as hell. Alice?"

Alice and Jasper walked hand in hand to the house. Emmett and Rosalie soon followed them. Edward and I were left sitting on our own by the table.

"That kiss was..." Edward sighed as he grabbed my hand and kissed my palm. "Exquisite."

I smiled and closed my eyes as he kissed my forehead.

"Are you tired, me Bella?" Edward asked softly.

"Not yet." I whispered. "I kind of want to swim."

Edward smiled and led the way to the pool house. He locked all the doors so we didn't get interrupted. He took off his shirt and pants and jumped in the pool in his underwear. I stripped down to my underwear (praise the Lord I was wearing a matching set) ad dived in the pool.

Edward wrapped his arms around me waist and pulled me closer. He kissed me just like he had during the game of truth or dare. I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him back, just as urgently. I ran my hands through his hair. My hands ran down his back and then back up to his neck.

"Bella," Edward grunted.

I pulled away with a confused look etched on my face.

"I will wait until you are fully ready." He whispered as he pressed his forehead against mine.

"I know." I smiled. "Thank you."

I kissed him again, this time with much more passion. We stayed tangled in each other's arms for a while. I could get used to this. My own personal Edward bubble.

**Hey guys, thank you for being so patient with me. I hope to update more often and give you guys more chapters. Who wants to see more of Jacob? Please read and review so I know that you guys are enjoying the story so far.**

**Love lots,**

**BrookePattinson. xo **


	10. Bella and Edward's Reveal

**Hello my little TwiHards!**

**Thank you for the reviews and reading my story/stories. I am very sorry that I am not updating as much as I used to. I have been homeless, in between careers and just all over the place in the past 12-18 months. So, as you can imagine, my life has been pretty full on. But thank you for sticking by me. I love you all and thank you for your support. I will definitely try to update as much as possible. So, without further ado and no more rants about my life- here is chapter 10!**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do NOT own Twilight or any of its characters.**

_Previously on New Bella, New Life:_

_"Bella," Edward grunted._

_I pulled away with a confused look etched on my face._

_"I will wait until you are fully ready." He whispered as he pressed his forehead against mine._

_"I know." I smiled. "Thank you."_

_I kissed him again, this time with much more passion. We stayed tangled in each other's arms for a while. I could get used to this. My own personal Edward bubble._

**Edward POV:**

I woke up with a kink in my neck from sleeping on my leather couch again. Keeping up this facade that I am not in love with Bella is hard. Of course, Jasper knows and that is easier for Bella and myself but hiding it from the others is a killer. Alice will find out soon enough, I think. There is one thing everyone needs to know about Alice and that is to not bet against her.

I lifted my head up on the gold cushion and readjusted the throw blanket I slept under last night and looked toward my bed. Bella was asleep still and was smiling while she dreamed. Her hand twitched and she groaned. I watched, waiting for her eyes to open and look at me but she didn't.

"Edward..." She moaned almost sexually. "Oh my... I have never... Oh, Ed-!"

I sat bolt upright and stared in shock at my Bella. She was having a _sex dream!?_ About _ME!?_ Oh my goodness... I have never heard about a girl having a sex dream. I couldn't believe it. I stared at her in utter shock. Bella's cheeks were flushed and her breathing was hitched. I got up slowly before she woke up. I ran quietly to the bathroom and locked the door. I eyed myself in the mirror and tried to breathe in and out slowly.

I looked down and there it was- a raging erection at seeing my girlfriend having a sex dream... And I was going so well to keep this under control around her. I sighed heavily and started the shower. There is only one way to get rid of this 'situation' before Bella wakes up...

**Bella POV:**

I woke up flustered and in a sweat. I looked over toward the couch and heard the shower. I recalled my dream and flushed crimson. Had I spoken in my sleep? Did I unintentionally tell Edward how much I want to give myself to him? What if I had? Oh no. No, no, no.

I lay back down on Edward's bed and put my arm over my eyes. I breathed in and out slowly, trying to calm my nerves. Oh my goodness...

"Bella," I tried to reassure myself. "If he had heard, he'd be here making love to you. You're fine. Even if he did hear, who cares right?"

I nodded silently to myself and rose up slowly. I stretched and waited on the bed for the shower to turn off. A knock at the door startles me from my wandering eyes and I fixate on the door.

"Come in." I said, loud enough for the person on the other side of the door to hear.

"Bella?" Emmett said as he popped his head in the door.

"Good morning, Emmett." I smiled at him. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm good," Emmett smirked. "And how are _you_?"

"I'm very good thank you." I smirked right back at him. "What can I help you with?"

Emmett looked toward Edward's bathroom and closes the door behind him.

"How long has he been in there?" He nodded his head in the direction of the sound of the shower.

"I'm not too sure." I propped my head to one side. "I just woke up."

Emmett sat down at the end of the bed and put his hand on my knee. He looked me dead in the eye and smiled a little bit.

"You know you're my best friend, yeah?" He was still looking into my eyes.

"Of course," I smiled at him. "As you are mine."

"I know there is something between Edward and you."

"_What!?_" I am shocked and surprised. "Where did you get this theory from?"

"I saw you two in the pool." Emmett smiled shyly. "I forgot my phone on the table and peeked at the pool because I heard talking and then..."

"And then?" I prompted him to continue.

"I saw you two making out..." He smiled a half smile- much like Edward does.

"Oh." I sighed. "Make sure you keep it to yourself, Em."

Emmett smiled and pulled me to his chest.

"I'm glad he's found someone like you, Bellsy." He whispered into my hair.

"I'm glad I found him, too." I whispered against his large chest.

The shower turned off and Emmett and I break apart.

"Does anyone else know?" Emmett asked, his eyes soft.

"Jasper." I whispered quietly. "Keep it from the girls. We don't want them knowing just yet."

Emmett nodded and kissed the top of my head. Before Edward was out of the shower, Emmett was gone. Edward walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and smiled at me as he crossed the room and sat on the bed.

"Good morning, my Bella." He whispered as he kissed my lips.

"Good morning, Edward." I replied, savouring the minty taste of his freshly brushed teeth.

"Pleasant sleep?" Edward said as cocked his head to one side.

"Yes," I flushed crimson, I'm sure of it. "How about you?"

"Very well." His lips curled up into a smile that almost looked like he was enjoying a private joke.

"Is it okay if I shower?" I asked in a small voice.

"Of course." Edward kissed the top of my head.

I get up and made my way into the bathroom. I closed the door behind me. I got undressed and turned the shower on. I let the water cascade over me and I lose myself in my thoughts. Emmett and Jasper know about Edward and I. They seem okay with it, so why wouldn't Rose and Alice be? Oh, that's right. They're girls and require more information. Ugh... Why can't us girls be simple creatures?

It's been two months since Emmett found out about Edward and I and he has done a good job at keeping his mouth shut. Charlie now knows about Edward and I. He and Edward get along like a house on fire, sometimes it's hard to get Edward away to have some alone time.

Edward and I were laying on my bed, speaking of nothing. My head was resting on his chest and his arm around me.

"When do you think we should tell your sisters about us?" I asked and gazed up at his beautiful face.

"When would you like to?" His arm wrapped tighter around my shoulders.

"I think I would like them to know." I nuzzled my head into his chest. "It'd make this whole thing easier."

"Okay then." Edward smiled as he pulled me up. "Let's go and tell them."

I pulled on a jacket and shoes and followed Edward downstairs. Charlie was still at work so I left a note.

_Dad,_

_Gone to the Cullens. Leftovers in the fridge._

_See you soon. _

_B xx_

Edward and I drove in his Volvo to his place. I watched him as we drove. His arms muscular as he held the steering wheel and his eyes focused on the road. I was watching him for so long, I hadn't realised we were driving up his long driveway. We got out of the car and he put his arm around me casually.

"You wanted them to know." He smiled my favourite half smile.

I smiled back and followed him into the house. Everyone was in the lounge, including Esme and Carlisle. They all looked up as we entered the room. Jasper and Emmett smiled at us and then each other and turned back to the TV. Alice studied the way we were standing together. Her eyes grew wide and she turned to Rosalie who was staring at us with the same expression as Alice. Esme and Carlisle smiled tenderly at me and shifted their bodies to face us.

"Sup, family?" Edward said casually as he took my hand in his.

Everyone chuckled as they watched his hand grip mine.

"Are you two...?" Alice asked slowly. "Did I see...?"

She shut her eyes tightly and put her head in her hands. What did she mean about seeing? She couldn't be _psychic_, could she?

"Yes, Alice." Edward smiled down at me and he kissed me hastily on the lips.

"For how long!?" Rosalie asked with a smile on her face.

"Since the first week we met." Edward answered confidently. "I knew she was The One when I first laid eyes on her."

I blushed and looked at Carlisle and Esme.

"We are very happy for the both of you."Carlisle said as he raised his glass of wine to us.

Emmett and Jasper leaped up and hugged me tightly.

"What a relief!" Jasper said.

"I know, two months of holding that in." Emmett said as he stole me away from Edward. "Let's play PlayStation!"

Alice arose slowly and gave me a quick smile.

"I'm happy for you two." She said and walked toward the stairs. "I have a headache. I'm sorry."

Edward looked down at me with a furrowed brow and looked after his twin.

"I'll go and speak to her." He said and kissed me quickly.

Well, I've made Alice cranky... That's not what I wanted. Not at all.

**Well, there it is guys. Chapter 10. Thank you for dealing with the lack of updates but I promise I will try and get better. As I said, I am still all over the place at the moment so thank you for your patients.**

**I love each and every one of you.**

**Love big,**

**BrookePattinson. xo **


	11. Gifted

**Hello my little TwiHards!**

**Thank you for reading my last chapter, I love you all very much and as I said, I'm trying to update as much as I can. So, this is Chapter 11!**

_Previously on New Bella, New Life:_

_...Alice arose slowly and gave me a quick smile._

_"I'm happy for you two." She said and walked toward the stairs. "I have a headache. I'm sorry."_

_Edward looked down at me with a furrowed brow and looked after his twin._

_"I'll go and speak to her." He said and kissed me quickly._

_Well, I've made Alice cranky... That's not what I wanted. Not at all._

**Edward POV:**

I walked into Alice's room and found her on her bed with her head in her hands.

"Alice," I said softly as I sat down next to her. "What's wrong? Have we made you mad?"

Alice pulled her head out of her hands to look me in the eye. Her eyes were red and brimming with tears. Her eyes searched mine and a tear fell down her cheek.

"No, Edward." She eventually whispered. "I'm not mad. I'm upset that you had kept this from me for so long. We're twins, Edward. We tell each other _everything_ and knowing that Jasper knew and didn't tell me hurts, too."

I watched as Alice let the tears fall freely now. I had betrayed my twin sister and my best friend for my own selfishness.

"I'm sorry, Alice." I said quietly. "Bella and I just wanted to see where it went before we said anything. I didn't plan for Jasper to know, he found us in a very... Compromising position."

"And Emmett knew?" Alice said as she looked down at her entwined fingers.

"Yes."

"I guess he found out too, did he?" Alice whisper-yelled exasperated.

Alice had adopted a sarcastic tone to her voice, her defence mechanism.

"Yes." I said in a small voice. I put my hand on my twin's knee. "He saw us in the pool the weekend mom and dad were away."

"Why couldn't I see this, Edward?" Alice cried, frustrated that she couldn't foresee this.

"I'm not too sure, Al." I hugged her close. "I'm sorry I kept it from you. But it's out now. Bella is my girlfriend and now she's a part of the family."

I felt Alice nod from beneath my arms. I knew how to cheer her up.

"I'm sure if you ask Bella," I said in a reassuring tone. "She will be more than happy to let you take her shopping. I mean, she _does_ feel bad about upsetting you and I'm sure she will make it up to you any way you want."

Alice shoved me away from her and looked at me with expectant eyes.

"Really!?" Her smile was as bright as the sun.

I nodded with a smile on my face and watched her race out of her room. I followed her down the stairs and watched her grill my Bella.

**Bella POV:**

I sat down next to Rosalie on the floor with our backs leaning against the couch. She put her arm around me and pulled me close to her side.

"Alice will be fine, Bella." She whispered as she moved her thumb in circles on my arm.

"I hope so, Rose." I sighed and leaned my head on her shoulder.

Carlisle stood up and took Esme's wine glass for a refill. He looked at me with warm eyes and then walked into the kitchen. I kissed Rose on the cheek as a thank you for comforting me and followed Carlisle into the kitchen.

"Excuse me, Carlisle?" I asked in a small voice.

"Yes, Bella?" Carlisle smiled as her poured the wine into the two glasses.

"May I please ask you something?" I walked around the breakfast bar and sat on a stool.

"Anything, Bella." Carlisle smiled as he closed the fridge.

"What did Alice mean by her _seeing_ things?" I rested my chin on entwined fingers in order to give off a casual vibe.

"Well, Bella." Carlisle smiled but his eyebrows furrowed. "Alice has dreams and those dreams, 99% of the time come true. It's very unusual that Alice didn't see yours and Edward's relationship as she is so attuned to Edward."

"Wow." I said in astonishment. "Do any of the others have a gift like that?"

Carlisle shifted uncomfortably and looked toward the glass doors behind me.

"Yes," He whispered. "Both Jasper and Edward are gifted as well."

"Edward?" I said, surprised.

"Yes," Carlisle chuckled. "I'll tell you about Jasper's gift but I'll let Edward tell you about his."

"Okay," I eagerly agreed.

"You're very eager for information, Bella." Carlisle shook his head with a smile on his face. "Jasper can manipulate emotions. It's very strange. If there is an intense argument between his siblings, he can manipulate the way they are feeling. One minute they are all fired up at each other, Jasper just relaxes his body and everyone else relaxes. You'll have to watch one time, it's excellent to watch."

I smile at this new found information.

"Thank you, Carlisle." I smile at him warmly.

"You're very welcome, Bella." He mirrors my smile and then moves his head to motion for me to follow him.

I got up from where I was sitting and followed him out into the lounge where I took my seat next to Rosalie again. She smiled at me squeezed my knee. We were watching the boys play their game when Alice came bolting down the stairs at top speed. She fell to her knees in front of my and smiled.

"Hello, Bella." She smiled sweetly. "Edward said that you will come shopping with me because you feel bad for upsetting me."

I looked toward Edward and he smiled my favourite half smile, shrugged and mouthed _sorry_ to me apologetically.

"Yes, Alice." I smiled back at her. "It's the least I can do to make it up to you."

"Excellent." Alice clapped her hands together in excitement. "Perhaps this weekend?"

"Actually, Alice." Edward spoke for the first time he descended the stairs. "I have plans for Bella and I this weekend."

This was the first I heard about these plans. I looked at Edward and he blushed. _Oh my._

"We'll figure it out some other time." Alice smiled. "Thank you, Bells."

I smiled at Alice and hugged her tightly. I never want to see my best friend- The Psychic- upset ever again.

It was late when Edward drove me home. He held my hand on his knee the whole way home, humming to the tune on the radio.

"Edward?" I ask quietly, not wanting to disturb the beautiful sound coming from his throat.

"Yes, baby?" He smiled at me.

"I spoke to your dad about something tonight."

"Oh?" He cocked his eyebrow in surprise. "And what might that be?"

"Your gift."

"Ah," He smiled a small smile. "Yes, I knew he would have told you about that."

"He didn't." My voice was small. "He wanted you to tell me."

"Oh." He sounded surprised. "And I'm guessing you would like to know?"

I watched a smile play on his lips.

"Yes, please." I pulled his hand to my lips and kissed his knuckles.

"Well," Edward's voice was wary and small. "I can hear thoughts..."

He let the words hang in the air for a moment before speaking again.

"When I am attuned to someone, like my family for instance. I can hear their thoughts when they think them. But you... You I cannot hear. I am attuned to you physically but mentally..."

He let his hand wave in the air in front of him to show that he got nothing from my head.

"Is that normal?" I whispered as I watched him. "For my thoughts not to be heard?"

"You just found out that your boyfriend can read minds and you think that you're not normal because he cannot hear them?" Edward asked in disbelief.

I shrugged and smiled at him. He shook his head and pulled the car over onto the kerb in front of my house.

"You are extraordinary, Bella." He said as he kissed my palm. "Shall I walk you to the door?"

I nodded, feeling fatigued suddenly. I watched Edward as he got out of the car and walked to my side and opened up the door for me. He walked me to the door with his arm around my shoulders. We stopped at the front door. The porch light was on for me. I could hear Charlie's faint snores coming from his bedroom. Edward stepped forward, ran his knuckles down my cheek and leaned down to kiss me.

I stood on my toes to reach him and then I felt his hands on my backside to lift me to reach his lips. I wrapped my legs around him and let my hands travel up his neck and into his hair. I knotted my fingers at the back of his head and pulled him close. 

"Bella..." Edward growled. "Let's not do this."

He put me down and held my face in his hands.

"I love you." He whispered. "Let's wait."

I nodded in agreement.

"I love you too, Edward." I kissed his lips softly. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, my Bella." Edward said as he watched me walk into my house.

I walked up the stairs to my room, washed up and then laid in bed with all of the information running through my head. I fell asleep amongst the swirl of newfound information.

**Hello, TwiHards.**

**There you have it, Chapter 11. (: I hope you enjoyed. Please read and review as your reviews let me know if you liked the chapter. Thank you for sticking by me.**

**Love big and stay beautiful.**

**Love, BrookePattinson. xo **


	12. Edward Knows

**Hey there, TwiHards!**

**I hope you are all enjoying your week. I'm hoping to update every Friday (Australian time). As I said, I'm going to **_**try**_** to update every Friday. So without further ado, chapter 12.**

_Previously on New Bella, New Life:_

_"Bella..." Edward growled. "Let's not do this."_

_He put me down and held my face in his hands._

_"I love you." He whispered. "Let's wait."_

_I nodded in agreement._

_"I love you too, Edward." I kissed his lips softly. "Goodnight."_

_"Goodnight, my Bella." Edward said as he watched me walk into my house._

_I walked up the stairs to my room, washed up and then laid in bed with all of the information running through my head. I fell asleep amongst the swirl of newfound information._

**Bella POV:**

It was the last Friday of school before we had a week off school for the annual Forks Twilight Festival. The festival was a celebration of the small town of Forks and the community within. It was my first Twilight Festival since I was 10. I was getting excited as I counted down the minutes until the final bell rang, when it eventually did, I bolted out of the gym toward my truck to get to it before Edward.

I pulled down the door of the tray of my truck and sat on the end of it as I waited for my boyfriend and his family. My mind wandered back to the romantic night Edward had planned for us a few weeks ago when we came out as a couple. We drove to Port Angeles where Edward had booked a table at his favourite Italian restaurant _Little Mama's Italian Eatery_. The food was exquisite, all homemade pasta and sauce, fresh ingredients from the owner's mother's garden. My mouth started watering at the thought of the food. After dinner that night, Edward and I went back to his house and went for a hike. It's like his family had their own private forest in their backyard. After about 20 minutes of hiking, we reached a meadow. Edward had set up candles (LED ones, of course) all around the open field with a picnic basket and chocolate fondue. I closed my eyes at the thought of Edward and me sitting in a romantic embrace.

"Hello, baby." Edward whispered in my ear as he pulled me closer to him.

"Hello, handsome." I smiled as I drank him in. I still couldn't get over this gorgeous boy being mine.

We waited for his siblings before we headed off. Edward was studying at my house for the night and then I was to drop him home later. Edward insisted he drove to my house. I loved watching him drive, to watch the way his muscles tightened when he spoke to me, the way his eyes focused on the road so carefully. I was too busy watching my man; I hadn't realised we pulled into my driveway. Charlie's cruiser wasn't in its usual spot, I frowned at the thought.

"Charlie isn't home." Edward stated out loud.

"Maybe he left a message on the answering machine." I shrugged.

We headed inside the house. Edward set his book bag on one of the dining chairs and set up his laptop on the table. I watched as he made himself at home while I headed into the kitchen. The answering machine showed one message had been left while I had been at school.

"Bella," My dad's voice came through the speaker. "I'm working late tonight. A new case has popped up... Something has happened on the Quileute reservation. I'm not sure when I'll be home. Don't wait up. I uh... Love you, Bells."

I frowned at the message; he rarely shows emotion like this. Something must be terribly wrong down at the station. Charlie knew what he was doing and he had the best officers on the force with him. _He'll be fine._ I told myself.

I walked to the fridge to see what I could make for Edward and myself for dinner. As I leaned into the fridge, I felt Edward's arms around my waist. He kissed the back of my neck in a way that sent shivers up my spine. He hands twisted me around to face him; when I was eye to with him, he kissed me with such force, and it almost pushed me into the fridge.

"And what has gotten into you?" I asked against his lips.

"I just wanted to let you know I love you." Edward said as he pulled back from me and smiled.

"I love you, too." I smiled. "What would you like for dinner? I have some things that I can whip up for you."

"Make me whatever you want." Edward smiled. "I love anything you cook."

While Edward sat at the kitchen counter and watched me cook, I flitted around the kitchen. I was making chicken Kiev on a bed of rice. It was a simple dish, but it was delicious. Edward set up two plates on the counter, along with forks and knives and then two cups. He held out a third plate for me to serve up Charlie's dinner and then he cling wrapped it and put it in the fridge for Charlie. He was very thoughtful and helpful when it came to those he loved.

We sat down and scoffed the meal down, I hadn't realised how hungry I actually was until I started eating. Edward was laughing and chatting without a care in the world. His eyes wandered around the kitchen and I saw his eyes settle on a photo of me on the fridge. My heart stopped beating for a split second and my hands started to go clammy.

"Bella..." Edward said with a cocked eyebrow as he walked over to the fridge. "Who is this?"

I watched as he plucked the photo off the fridge and studied it carefully. His eyes widened as he realised who it was. The photo was of me a few months before deciding to move to Forks. I was still overweight with frizzy hair and braces. I hated the photo and was meaning to take it off the fridge and replace it with a new one but with my new social life, I totally forgot.

"Edward." I started. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my past. I totally understand if you want to leave now that you know..."

I had been dreading this day since I met Edward and his family. Jacob's words echoed in my head. _Don't forget, I loved you when you were fat._ They kept repeating over and over again in my head. I started to feel dizzy as Jacob's rough voice kept circling in my memory.

"Bella." Edward said as he replaced the photo on the fridge. "This doesn't change how I feel about you. I'm actually so proud of you for being determined enough to make the change to gain a healthy lifestyle. I don't care what you looked like in the past, I love _you_, Isabella."

I felt the hot tears well in my eyes at his words but I couldn't look at him in fear of finding a hint of a lie in his face. He put one finger under my chin and forced me to look into his eyes. I saw nothing but genuine feelings of love and pride.

"That wasn't that long ago, Edward." I searched his face. "That was only six or so months ago."

"It was?" Edward sounded amazed. "How did you do it? How did you lose all of the weight? You look amazing, Bella. I'm so proud to call you mine."

"I ate healthy and trained hard." I said as I pulled my face out of his hands. "I never slacked on a gym day and I never ate more than I allowed myself to."

"Oh, Bella." Edward sighed and smiled my favourite smile. "You are an amazing and determined young woman."

"Would you have wanted me if I still looked like that?" I asked, pointing a finger at the photo.

"I'm sure I would have, Bella." Edward shifted uncomfortably. "I mean, after getting to know you. I need to be put in that situation to give you a definite answer."

"Edward," I started, trying not to let the fresh tears choke me. "You wouldn't have looked at me if I still looked like that. You wouldn't have gotten to know me nor would you have given me the time of day. I was an embarrassment to myself and you wouldn't have been so proud to have me then."

"Bella!" Edward's hands ran through his hair in exasperation. "I don't just love you for your looks! Your looks are just a bonus. I think you're the most incredible person on this earth and I would cross hot coals to have you believe me. I want _you_, Bella. For the rest of my life. You could be the size of a house and I would still want you."

"Well," I said as I got up and took both of our plates to the sink. "You'll never see me like that. I'm not going back to that period of my life again."

My thoughts took me back to the dark days, I was unhappy because of the relentless bullying I copped for being me. I remember holding the razor in my hand and the feeling of the slice along the tip of my finger while I tested the sharpness of the razor. I remembered looking at myself in the mirror, analysing every little flaw I thought I had. Their taunts running through my head. _Swan, no one would care if you fell in a hole and died. You're an embarrassment to yourself and your family. How could anyone ever love you?_ The bullying was overwhelming to a point where I had actually contemplated suicide. The days were horrible and long and dark.

I started sobbing uncontrollably, I fell to the floor. Edward's hands were around me in an instant, pulling me onto his lap. He started rocking me back and forth with his face nuzzled in my hair.

"I love you." He whispered quietly. "I won't ever leave you. You're okay. You're safe. I love you. I love you..."

**So there it is. Chapter 12. You have a little glimpse of what Bella went through and I'm glad Edward knows now. I hope you all enjoyed it, the only way I will know is if you read and review. (: Until next time,**

**Love big and stay beautiful.**

**BrookePattinson. xo **


End file.
